Kamui's new destiny
by Atala
Summary: Kamui tiene un sueño dónde Kakyo le pide que se vaya a América, ahí encontrará un nuevo destino. ...R&R PLEASEE
1. A destiny chained to you

Bueno, los personajes no pertenecen a mi mente creadora, son de las CLAMP y no escribo esto con fines de lucro si no de diversión y porque es un regalito para mi amiga Sammy. Todo es AU osea que las cosas que yo pongo nunca nunca de los nuncas pasaron en realidad jeje.  
  
UN DESTINO ENCADENADO A TUS DECISIONES  
  
Kamui caminaba por las calles de Tokyo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con el alma silenciosa... pensando en aquella proposición que le había hecho Kakyo en sueños hacía ya algunas semanas. Había perdido a casi todos en tan pocos días, que se sentía un poco perdido y desorientado, como si estuviera pasando su tiempo en el lugar equivocado.  
  
Las hojas de los árboles se mecían lentamente, todas hacia una misma dirección: el oeste.  
  
¿Qué si se marchaba a América?. Aún recordaba las palabras de Kakyo.  
  
-América te ofrece algo diferente, una nueva oportunidad... Kotori te ama, siempre lo hará, pero no puede volver y no puedes vivir de recuerdos toda tu vida. Tienes que encontrar por quién luchar, todavía hay un destino encadenado a tus decisiones...  
  
No entendía bien a que se había referido Kakyo, pero lo mejor sería averiguarlo.  
  
Todo dolía y talvez de esa forma se mitigaría su insoportable dolor.  
  
Regresó al pequeño departamento que se había alquilado hacía apenas unos meses y al llegar echo un rápido vistazo a todas sus cosas, no era mucho, no tardaría en empacar, compraría su boleto y se iría la próxima semana, no pensaba esperar más.  
  
Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir pero lo único que logró fue volver a aquellos recuerdos de siempre, los recuerdos de muerte.  
  
Despertó envuelto en sudor frío y decidió no volver a dormir. Ya no quería soñar con Kotori.

-.-.-.-.-  
Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo Samantha Söhle observaba el patio empedrado de su colegio preguntándose cuándo sería el momento en que pudiera abandonar ese tedio. Estaba harta de observar a Alejandro de lejos y de aguantarse las ganas de correr hacia él y decirle que seguramente hacían la pareja perfecta, ¿porqué no intentar?...pero no, no tenía el valor.  
  
¿Había algo más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver? O simplemente el mundo era tal como se lo habían mostrado. Punto. Y ella no era más que una de esas piezas que se mueven a la misma velocidad todos los días y hacia los mismos lugares, para hacer las mismas cosas.  
  
Lo más emocionante que le había pasado últimamente había sido un sueño, el sueño más extraño desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Había un hombre, vestido de blanco, con una belleza extraordinaria, y de temple tranquilo, increíblemente hermoso, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos reflejaban paz y ternura, aunque también tristeza. Recordaba que le había dicho que su nombre era Kakyo. Luego le había dicho en un susurro que su vida iba a cambiar, un giro radical e inquietante, pero que tuviera cuidado, que no todos los cambios son buenos.  
  
Y a había tocado el timbre de salida, Samantha arregló sus cosas y casi no prestó atención cuando Alejandro pasó a su lado dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en el sueño y en Kakyo.  
  
Algo le ardió en la muñeca.  
  
-Perdón, te he lastimado.  
  
Le dijo Anna, su mejor amiga apretando en la mano izquierda algo muy pequeño, la herida de Samantha sangraba, se miró la muñeca y vio la marca de una extraña figura.  
  
-¿Con qué me hiciste eso?  
  
-Te iba a enseñar algo que me encontré pero te moviste y te rasgué...mira.  
  
Dijo abriendo la mano y enseñándole un pequeño anillo con forma de dragón.  
  
-Está hermoso!  
  
Exclamó Samantha perdiendo la vista en el diminuto anillo.  
  
-Lo vi tirado debajo de tu banca, mientras tú cavilabas sobre Alejandro, creo... ¿es tuyo?  
  
-No.  
  
Respondió Samantha, rápido.  
  
-Bueno- le dijo Anna encogiéndose de hombros- no pienso investigar quién ha sido el tonto que lo dejó, es tuyo, de mi para ti-dijo mostrándole a su amiga una sonrisa.  
  
Samantha lo tomó y lo observó más de cerca, del otro lado del anillo estaba grabado otro pequeño dragón, debía ser un anillo muy valioso, pero se preguntaba que haría si alguien lo reclamaba, Anna seguramente no diría nada, pero ¿y ella?. No. No lo devolvería.  
  
Se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, la mano del corazón y salió del salón atrás de sus amigas.  
  
-.-.-.--

Cuando amaneció en Tokio, Kamui seguía despierto observando ensimismado el techo de la habitación.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de los Dragones de la Tierra y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber que había sido de ellos, quería encontrar a Fuma, quería salvar a Fuma, pero de repente había parecido como si la Tierra se los hubiera tragado.  
  
Un destino encadenado a tus decisiones  
  
Eso había dicho Kakyo...¿y si era el destino de Fuma el que estaba encadenado a él? Entonces talvez aún había una oportunidad.  
  
Se levantó y se vistió, sumergido en sus ideas, luego salió, entró a una agencia de viajes y compró su boleto a América.  
  
Se iría en 3 días.  
  
Regresó a su departamento y comenzó a empacar. No la avisaría a nadie, porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de irlo a ver en todo este tiempo, estaba solo, porque parecía que la mundo no le importaba su vida si no era algo que tuviera que ver con la Batalla Final., ninguno de sus conocidos lo había buscado, así que no creía que lo echarían de menos si de repente se enteraran de que se había ido a América. Talvez dejaría una nota para Sorata y que la encontrara cuando se dignara a ir a verlo.  
  
Pero no dejaba de inquietarse ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?  
  
¿Porqué tenía que estar tan sólo?  
  
Había veces en que sólo deseaba ir a reunirse con Kotori y con su madre.  
  
Pero si el destino de otros dependía de él, entonces no podía dejar todo de lado.  
  
Se dejó caer en un sofá y cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.  
  
Se encontró de pronto en una pequeña isla rodeado de aguas azules y a su lado apareció Kakyo.  
  
-¿Te vas?.  
  
Le preguntó. Kamui se quedó callado unos segundos.  
  
-Si, en 3 días. Kakyo..  
  
-¿Si? -El destino que está unido a mi, ¿es el de Fuma?  
  
Kakyo se quedó en silencio, como midiendo sus palabras. Luego volteó hacia Kamui y le sonrió.  
  
-El de Fuma y el de muchos otros Kamui, ya deberías saberlo, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de destino...  
  
-¿entonces?- preguntó Kamui confundido.  
  
-Ya lo descubrirás, no tiene caso que te diga todo ahora, Kamui, sólo deseo ayudarte un poco.  
  
Kamui rió.  
  
-Quiero despertar.  
  
Declaró Kamui pensando que en realidad no le ayudaba demasiado.  
  
-No te estoy deteniendo.  
  
Le respondió el rubio. Kamui despertó pocos segundos después.

-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi ¡Reviews porfa! Sammy espero que te guste y dejes review!!¡¡ Bueno, un besote a todos.


	2. Finally in America

HOLA HOLA!!!¡¡¡ Bueno, primero que nada, déjenme agradecerles los reviewsitos, me hacen muy feliz y me levantan mucho el ánimo   
  
**MITCH**: Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me alientan mucho, y sip, trato de captar la esencia de Sammy...  
  
**KAMUI-HIROU**: Bueno, primero, si soy mexicana, tal y como lo dedujiste y bueno, sobre tus dudas, primero que nada, no, la batalla final no ha ocurrido, si no, obviamente los Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra no estarían vivos, de hecho en este capi explico algo, segundo, arriba del capítulo puse la advertencia, todo es AU, esto quiere decir Universo Alterado, es decir, que ninguna de las cosas que yo escribo ocurrieron realmente, esto es algo muy importante para escribir fics y me sorprende que tú, que también los escribes, no lo tengas en cuenta, sobre el nombre de Kakyo, bueno, en muchos lados se escribe así...y por último, sobre el anillo de que Anna le dio a Sam, bueno, vuelvo a repetirte, por el amor de Dios, esto es AU, no existe, y no hay en las tiendas... aunque si te gusta LOTR puedes comprarte el Anillo Único de Sauron o hasta a Nenya, por Internet gracias por el reviewsito y espero haber aclarado tus dudas.  
  
**SHOSO**: Me alegra que estuvieras al borde de la silla jaja ¡¡!!Cuidado!!¡¡ No vayas a caerte de la emoción   
  
**CÉSAR**: Grax por tus palabras y te estaré informando sobre los otros capis para que dejes reviewsito.  
  
**SAMANTHA!!!:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amiguis!!¡¡ Hago todo lo posible porque te sientas orgullosa, porque este fic es todo tuyo!!¡¡  
  
Bueno, ahora si, aquí va el segundo capi, todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP (excepto claro, Samantha, Anna y esos...) y todo es AU, todo lo que pasa aquí, nunca pasó ni en el manga ni en el anime.

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...  
LLEGADA A AMÉRICA

Kamui arribó al aeropuerto de Tokio y echó una última mirada nostálgica antes de subir al avión. Se acomodó en su asiento, junto a la ventanilla y se puso a mirar por ella.  
  
El avión despego y Kamui observó como se elevaba, un rato después cuando pasó la azafata con el carrito de las bebidas Kamui la rechazó con tanta frialdad que la azafata decidió no volver. A la hora de la comida, fue otra la que le ofreció los dos platillos del menú, la anterior se había ofendido demasiado.  
  
Ahora no alcanzaba a distinguir nada más que las nubes y trató de cerrar los ojos, para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño, encarándose al temor de soñar con Kotori y despertar envuelto en sudor frío y gritando, como casi siempre lo hacía, ante las miradas expectantes de los pasajeros, que probablemente lo verían asustados, pero nada de eso ocurrió, durmió tranquilo, como hacía mucho que no dormía.  
  
¿Cuántas horas duró el vuelo? Kamui no lo supo, sólo iba pensando en lo que hallaría en América, cómo se instalaría, dónde terminaría el Colegio... había conseguido algunos folletos sobre un Colegio famoso y de prestigio en el lugar dónde residiría, pero no estaba seguro, primero conseguiría un departamento, aunque fuera pequeño y después se encargaría de eso. La insistencia de Kakyo había sido con alguna intención, y Kamui no sabía porqué, pero confiaba en él, talvez porque había visto en su mirada que en realidad _sabía_ respecto a Kotori.  
  
¿Y la guerra? Había veces en que ya no le importaba... Ya ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud las últimas palabras de la Princesa Hinoto la última vez que la vio. Y al parecer ninguno de los Dragones lo recordaban a él tampoco. No había habido actividad por parte de Fuma y de los suyos tampoco, lo cuál era un poco reconfortante, pero ¿qué si en cuanto aterrizara en América comenzaban a atacar Tokio? ¿Qué si se desataba la batalla final y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo estúpidamente al otro lado del mundo?  
  
No importaba.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Princesa Hinoto?  
  
Dijo Sorata estrujando la nota de Kamui que había encontrado en su departamento al ir a visitarlo y encontrar la puerta abierta, todo vacía a excepción de unas cuantas cajas que había dejado y ver, sobre pegada al espejo del baño una nota simple que decía: _Me fui a América.  
_  
La Princesa mantuvo la mirada baja.  
  
-Lo sé, Sorata, se ha ido.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué haremos?, ¿qué pasará si se desata la guerra y Kamui está lejos?- preguntó Sorata un poco desesperado, pensando que si querer, todo se les había ido de las manos.  
  
-Yo misma me lo preguntaba hasta hace poco, pero es que Fuma también se ha ido. Fue mi error el creer que dejando a Kamui sólo un tiempo podría asimilar mejor lo que pasaba, más bien creyó que lo habíamos abandonado, pero Fuma y Kanoe tienen sus propios métodos. La guerra no se desatará aquí, Sorata, tienes que reunir a todos y tienen que irse...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
-Veo que no traes puesto el anillo.  
  
Le dijo Anna a Samantha con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz, durante 5 días lo había traído en el dedo, orgullosa y Anna estaba contenta de que Samantha luciera su "regalo"  
  
-No tontita, supuse que si era de alguien y lo veía de inmediato querría quitármelo y adopté una nueva forma de traerlo.  
  
Contestó Samantha con una sonrisa, sacándose del pecho una cadena de plata con el anillo colgando de ella.  
  
-Así está escondido, pero lo traigo conmigo.  
  
Anna le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Oye...¿Qué pasa con Alejandro?  
  
-Nada demasiado satisfactorio, la verdad es que a veces empiezo a resignarme.  
  
Anna volteó los ojos con un gesto de impaciencia.  
  
-No te dejes... no creo que quieras rendirte sin siquiera haber luchado, ¿qué te he enseñado?  
  
Samantha frunció el ceño, mirándola con dureza.  
  
-No me das muy buen ejemplo, solamente hay que fijarnos en Ja...  
  
-Ya, ya...-la interrumpió Anna bruscamente- es justamente a lo que me refiero, no sigas mis pasos. Oye, mira...  
  
Dijo Anna señalando algo que estaba afuera, su salón tenia una ventana que daba hacía la cafetería del colegio.  
  
Samantha volteó de inmediato y se encontró con una visión que le paró el corazón durante unos segundos.  
  
De pie, frente al recibidor de la cafetería, estaba un chico de cabello corto, negro y ojos hermosos, era un poco bajo de estatura y delgado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser increíblemente hermoso.  
  
-Está rarito ¿no?  
  
Dijo Anna con brusquedad y a Samantha no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que pegarle a su amiga por semejante blasfemia.  
  
-No digo raro de feo!- se apresuró a aclarar a Anna- me refiero a raro, no sé...de actitud, fíjate en su mirada, y en su forma de pararse, y velo, ahí sin hacer nada, sólo observando.  
  
Las dos estaban absortas en observarlo, tanto que cuando el chico volteó de pronto dieron un respingo en su asiento. Ambas dirigieron de inmediato su mirada a otro lado y en pocos segundos soltaron una risita tonta e incontrolable.  
  
-Siempre, siempre ¿Porqué Dios? ¿Porqué?  
  
Decía Anna dramáticamente mientras Samantha seguía riéndose, sin evitar el típico tono sonrojado que aparecía en sus mejillas.  
  
Volteó de nuevo, de soslayo, para ver si el chico seguía observando, pero ya no estaba.  
  
El timbre para el receso volvió a sobresaltarla.  
  
-Vamos Samantha, el chico debe seguir por ahí vamos, vamos!!  
  
La apresuró Anna jalándola del brazo.  
  
Samantha la siguió atontada, sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar.  
  
Anna la jaló hasta la dirección, orgullosa de que sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas, el chico estaba ahí. Hablaba en voz tan baja y tan atrayente que pronto se vio a su lado sin querer, jalando a Samantha con tanta violencia que esta se sentía a punto de tropezar.  
  
El chico las miro con aquella frialdad que muchas veces caracterizaba a su mirada. Clavó su mirada en Samantha, que sonrojada, trataba de zafarse a como diera lugar de la mano de Anna, de repente, el chico sonrió...  
  
Anna comenzó a hacerse tonta viendo un calendario del colegio mientras Samantha alzaba su mirada al techo, nerviosa, consciente de que el chico la observaba.  
  
-Aquí están las hojas que debes llenar, hijo, tráemelas mañana si puedes, y entonces hablaremos con el director, pondremos a consideración tu especial caso.  
  
Le dijo una de las secretarias con una sonrisa entregándole un fólder con unas cuantas hojas. El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego dio la vuelta sin dirigir una última mirada a Samantha  
  
-¡Hijo!- le gritó la secretaría asomándose por sobre su escritorio.- ¿Cómo es que me dijiste que te llamabas?  
  
-Kamui- le respondió en un tono apenas audible, pero claro.  
  
Anna dibujó una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
Vio salir al chico y luego volvió a jalar a Samantha.  
  
-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos su nombre.  
  
Samantha sólo asintió, absorta. La mirada de ese chico le presionaba el pecho con tanta fuerza, que por unos segundos creyó que se quebraría. 

--------------- -

Bueno, bueno, aquí acaba el segundo capitulillo MÁS REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!¡¡¡


	3. Tryin' to forget the past

**¡¡HOLA!! ACÁ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPI, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! **

****

**ALHANA BRIGHTBLADE**: Yihaaaaa!!! Aquí vas a ver de lo que es capaz tu amiguis por ti!!! Jajajajaja espero que te guste y perdón por la cortedad pero ya sabes que la inspiración son cosas de Nirvana jejeje  
  
**SHOSO**: Aquí hay más, sigue la historia!!! Y va para largo espero..  
  
**Kamui-Shirou69**: Espero que te haya ido muy bien en los exámenes, yo ando en las mismas, bueno, ya saliendo, por cierto me leí tu historia y estaré al pendiente de lo que siga! Gracias por el review, me anima mucho!  
  
**MITCHELLE:** Gracias por el review, sígueme dejando mil más ok? Ok!!  
  
Bueno, y en fin, lo de siempre, todo es AU osea que lo que pasa aquí nunca ocurrió y bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a la mente creadora de las CLAMP y no a la mía... excepto Samantha, Anna y esos.  
  
**TRATANDO DE EVADIR EL PASADO.**  
  
Durante dos semanas Samantha estuvo recordado a aquel chico que la había cautivado, Kamui se llamaba, y no lo había vuelto a ver, Anna por su parte, se había encargado de recordárselo a cada momento.  
  
La clase de matemáticas se estaba haciendo cada vez más tediosa y pesada. Hacía un calor abrasante y todo mundo estaba deseando que fuera la hora del receso para salir de aquél lugar sofocante.  
  
Samantha estaba soñolienta igual que Anna que estaba al borde de dormirse, cuando la coordinadora de su grado interrumpió la clase.  
  
-Aquí les dejo a un alumno nuevo...  
  
Dijo y le dio un leve empujón al mismo chico que habían visto hacía dos semanas.  
  
El profesor de matemáticas volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bienvenido, toma asiento...  
  
Dijo pero se le borró la sonrisa casi de inmediato, cuando los ojos de Kamui se posaban en él tan fríos e intimidantes.  
  
Samantha se dio cuenta de que le mesa de enfrente de Anna estaba vacía. Anna también lo había notado, le dio un pisotón fuerte y prolongado a Samantha, y las dos esperaron, nerviosas.  
  
Kamui se sentó enfrente de Anna, no sin antes darle una mirada fugaz a ambas, las recordaba bien, eran las que "accidentalmente" habían caído en la dirección justo cuando él estaba ahí, pensaba que talvez no merecían atención alguna, al menos no de parte de él, pero había algo en ellas que simplemente no podía dejar pasar por alto, sobre todo la del cabello rizado, que estaba ruborizada, y decidió portarse amable, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, al menos ellas no dependían de él...en cierta forma.  
  
Miró fijamente hacia enfrente, atendiendo la clase, cuando unos 10 minutos después sonó el timbre del receso.  
  
Samantha no sabía que hacer, si quedarse, planear algo para cercarse a él, ignorarlo, estaba nerviosa, siempre le pasaba. Y fue apenas un segundo, cuando Anna ya estaba a su lado.  
  
-¿Entonces te llamas Kamui..no? -Si- contestó él tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser amable.  
  
-Yo soy Anna, y ella es Samantha- dijo dándole un jalón imprudente a su amiga- ¿de dónde vienes?  
  
-Tokyo  
  
-Muy bien...-dijo Anna mirando a Samantha esperando que dijera algo.  
  
-¿Tú amiga no habla?- inquirió Kamui mirando fijamente a Samantha, esta sintió su cara caliente ¿Porqué demonios tenía que ruborizarse? ¿Porqué?  
  
-Si claro que habla, y mucho, sólo tiene que coger confianza.  
  
Samantha quería pegarle a Anna.  
  
-¿Te enseñamos la escuela?  
  
Kamui lo pensó un poco, miro a Anna inquisitivamente, en otras circunstancias hubiera preferido quedarse ahí, solo, pensando en ella... pero iba a cambiar, ya no sería el mismo Kamui.  
  
-Bueno- respondió y Anna sonrió, lo tomó por el brazo y le hizo una seña a Samantha.  
  
Salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo cuando Anna divisó muy cerca al objeto de sus desesperaciones.  
  
-Demonios, ahí esta Javier o0 NO POR AHÍ NO!!!  
  
Gritó y jaló con brusquedad a Kamui y a Samantha con ella guiándolos para el otro lado. Kamui pensó que iba a desesperarse en poco tiempo, pero no fue así, más bien se sintió relajado, como si por primera vez estuviera viviendo su adolescencia, ellas estaban ahí con él y no importaba mucho quién fuera o lo que hiciera, tampoco importaba si Anna era un merolico y Samantha estuviera apenada, simplemente se sentía bien.  
  
-Bueno, a decir verdad Kamui yo también soy nueva y no conozco bien la escuela pero aquí Samantha si que la conoce (n.a. si cómo no) así que bueno, ella te puede guiar yo necesito checar una calificación, nos vemos   
  
Dijo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Samantha la maldijo en su mente ¿de cuando a acá iba a checar calificaciones?  
  
-Bien, ¿entonces?- preguntó Kamui mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Er...este -.-' bueno, haber, vamos...  
  
Samantha llevó a Kamui por los pasillos y el patio, le enseño la cafetería y los pasillos de psicología y ni siquiera notó que en la cafetería, Alejandro la observaba del brazo de Kamui y pensó que se le había ido su oportunidad de las manos...  
  
Y Kamui no pensó en nada relacionado con los Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra, ni con Kotori, ni con el fin del mundo.  
  
Sólo pensó en Kakyo y en lo que pensaría si lo viera ahí, como un adolescente normal, encarando la vida de una forma más sencilla.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-Lo encontré.  
  
Declaró Fuma con una sonrisa malévola impregnada en el rostro. Kanoe le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Perfecto, que tonto ha sido al elegir este lugar...¿Crees que este huyendo?  
  
-Lo dudo, la destrucción es masiva, las muertes son iguales en todas partes no creo que este huyendo porque sabe bien que no puede huir de su propio destino, sabe bien que no puede huir de mí.  
  
Kanoe seguía sonriendo, le gustaba que Fuma fuera así...  
  
-Espero que todos estén preparados, la batalla será mucho antes de lo que Kamui se espera y con Hinoto lejos, no tendrá tiempo de ser advertido.  
  
-No estés tan seguro Fuma, si nosotros lo encontramos, seguramente ellos también lo harán.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando volvieron a regresar al salón, la mayoría miraba a Kamui con interés, pero no se acercaban, los intimidaba demasiado con la mirada y con el porte, porque nadie jamás había visto a un chico como él.  
  
-Oye Kamui...¿Te gustaría ir a casa de Samantha saliendo del colegio?  
  
Le susurró Anna a sus espaldas a mitad de la clase, Samantha le dio una fuerte patada ¿a su casa? ¿Cuándo habían dicho algo parecido?  
  
Kamui lo pensó un poco, que le recordara, nadie lo había invitado nunca a algo así, no desde que conociera a los dragones, no desde que se separara de Kotori y Fuma cuando niños.  
  
-Si, no sé dónde queda.  
  
-Nosotras te llevamos y te regresamos a tu casa, no te preocupes.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Respondió Kamui, Samantha estaba fuera de si, pretendió estar furiosa con Anna, pero esta sabía que no lo estaba, en el fondo estaba feliz porque Kamui le gustaba, no había dejado de pensar en él desde que lo vieron en la cafetería por la ventana del salón y lo que había hecho había sido sólo un gran favor para su mejor amiga.  
  
Samantha esperaba ansiosa la hora de la salida.  
  
Tres horas después, todos preparaban sus cosas para irse a casa. Kamui esperó a Samantha y a Anna.  
  
Caminaron juntos hasta la salida, hasta al coche de Samantha cuando Anna volvió a ver a Javier y quiso volver a girar bruscamente, jalando de nuevo a Kamui y a Samantha, pero Kamui tampoco quería ir para el otro lado, ahí estaba Sorata.  
  
-¡Kamui!  
  
Le gritó con una sonrisa en le rostro.  
  
-Vamos, vamos, para el otro lado- apuró Kamui.  
  
-No no- contestó Anna.  
  
Samantha vio a Sorata tratando de alcanzar a Kamui entre el gentío.  
  
Kamui tomó a Anna del brazo y a Samantha de la mano, pasó empujando a Javier y a sus amigos bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Anna y le preguntó a Samantha dónde estaba su auto.  
  
-¡Kamui!- seguía gritando Sorata ya sin la sonrisa.  
  
Los tres entraron al auto a toda velocidad y Samantha arrancó, abriéndose paso entre el mar de coches que había en el colegio.  
  
Pasaron 10 minutos en silencio, Anna también había notado al chico que le gritaba a Kamui.  
  
-¿Quién era?  
  
Preguntó Samantha por fin, mirando para el asiento de atrás, dónde estaba Kamui.  
  
-¿Quién?- respondió él, evadiéndola, había estado esperando la pregunta.  
  
-El chico que te gritaba.  
  
-Nadie, alguien que conocí o que creía que conocía.  
  
Samantha no preguntó más.

----------------------------------  
Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capi...una fase nueva de Kamui, lo sé, pero el chiquillo tiene que empezar a cambiar si quiere aceptar lo que viene prontito. Besos y dejen reviews!!!


	4. Dare to

HOLAAAA!!! Muy feliz porque tengo reviews!!! Si!!! No me fue tan mal en mi primera historia publicada acá jejeje ahora las respuestas a los reviews:  
  
**ALHANA**: Samantita!!!! Jajaja ya sabes que este fic es todo tuyo y lo hago conforme a lo que me imagino que te gustaría vivir y bueno si, cambié mucho a Kamui, pero estas de acuerdo en que estaría mega mal dejártelo como suele ser, al menos no por ahora, ya llegará el momento en que vuelva a su antiguo yo...bueno me callo, me callo porque siempre termino diciéndote todo jajaja... y si!!! Hago sufrir a "Alex" y a "Javier" porque...se lo merecen jaja en lo personal me encantó escribir que Kamui empujó a Javi jejeje...bueno, ya hice la respuesta muy larga -.-'  
  
**KAMUI-SHIROU69**: Hola hola!!! Gracias mil por el reviewsito jeje, y bueno, no, no drogué a Kamui, aunque lo parezca, sólo quería que el chiquillo fuera más amable!!¡¡ y abierto!!! Y no, el no conducía el coche, si no Samantha, Sorata no es oportuno, de hecho estuvo esperando ahí como 3 horas pero no quise hacerlo quedar tan mal...Si, Samantha disfruta mucho patear a Anna...No estoy segura de si Fuma se echará a Kanoe y creo que Kanoe lleva una vida solitaria jajaja Aún no sé en dónde pelearán, talvez en Chapultepec ((¡¡No te creas!!)) y bueno ya...hasta acá tus dudas jajaja y bueno grax de nuevo por el review!!!  
  
**MITCHELLE:** Hola!!! Gracias por el review!! Yo también estoy muy contenta porque ¡¡No nos fuimos a ningún extra! Y estamos de vacaciones lalala!!! Jajaja te mando muchos besitos. --------------.............................---------------------------- ..........................

ATRÉVETE.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y Sorata no había vuelto a buscar a Kamui a la salida del colegio, pero el sabía que estaba ahí... Deseaba que llegaran todos los demás para ver si así podían hacerlo entrar en razón, pero iban a tardar todavía una semana más. ¿Acaso Kamui les iba a volver la espalda? Tenía que explicarle que no lo habían abandonado.  
  
Salió a la calle y se metió a jugar a las maquinitas. Perdió 7 veces seguidas.  
  
-Está máquina está mal!!!!! Está mal muy mal!!! oO...-.-' BUENO!!! No siempre se puede ganar   
  
Luego caminó de regreso a su hotel pensando en que si no encontraba un departamento pronto todo le iba a salir muy caro, también tenía que encontrar un trabajo o algo. Urgentemente.  
  
Ya que no tenia nada que hacer, volvió a salir del hotel y se dirigió al colegio de Kamui, examinándolo por fuera. Era decididamente más grande que su escuela en Tokio. No se imaginaba que era lo que había llevado a Kamui a escoger esa escuela que parecía tan presuntuosa.  
  
Se encogió de hombros. Kamui estaba cambiado, sin duda, y recordó como lo había visto jalando a dos niñas en la dirección contraria a él y no se veía hostil con ellas como se había mostrado con él tiempo atrás, cuándo él hasta le había comprado comida. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui observaba ensimismado el techo de su habitación jugueteando con una pluma que le había prestado Anna el Viernes pasado. Esa niña le hacía reír mucho, le recordaba a veces a Sorata, nunca preocupada por nada y siempre diciendo cosas tontas. Se lamentó no haber reído más con Sorata cuando tuvo la oportunidad. También pensó que si conociera a Yuzuriha se llevarían bien.  
  
Pero la que en verdad ocupaba su pensamiento era Samantha, no podía olvidar sus rizos ni sus ojos, ni esa forma de ruborizarse cuando él la miraba fijamente, era adorable e inteligente, y si, Anna tenía razón, una vez que se acostumbraba a uno comenzaba a hablar sin parar y era agradable escuchar el sonido de su voz, y siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas. A veces le gustaba verla dibujar, una vez, hacía 3 días, tenía fascinados a Anna y a él con un mapa perfecto de un mundo que ella se había imaginado, el mapa tenía la forma de un dragón.  
  
Un Dragón.  
  
¿Es que esas cosas nunca iban a dejar de perseguirlo? Pero a Samantha le gustaban mucho.  
  
Sin quererlo se encontraba deseando que el fin de semana pasara rápidamente para regresar al Colegio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Lunes Kamui tomó su mochila y salió para el colegio pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Fuma. Kamui abrió sus ojos de par en par asustado y se encontró pensando. _No hoy, no ahora, quiero verlas... necesito ver a Samantha.  
  
_Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a afrontar lo que fuera pero con ese pensamiento rondándole en la cabeza.  
  
Cuando volvió a abrirlos para desafiar a Fuma, él ya no estaba.  
  
¿Se estaba volviendo loco?  
  
Tardó varios minutos en reponerse y salir para el Colegio, caminó tan lentamente que incluso se le hizo tarde y llegó hasta la segunda hora.  
  
-Buenas noches!  
  
Le dijo Anna con burla, pero Samantha se veía preocupada. Kamui no las saludó, estaba demasiado aturdido.  
  
Alejandro se acercó a los lugares de las dos chicas y las saludó. Samantha pensó que odiaba que las saludara tan tarde.  
  
-Anna, necesito que me ayudes con una tarea ¿puedo sentarme?  
  
Anna asintió mirando de reojo a Samantha y aguantándose la risa. Alejandro se sentó en medio de ellas, o eso trató porque Anna no se movió ni un centímetro y más bien tuvo que compartir la silla con Samantha.  
  
Anna comenzó a ayudar al adorado de su amiga pero sabía perfectamente que no le estaba prestando atención. Desde la llegada de Kamui, Alejandro intentaba estar lo más cerca posible de Samantha entre clases.  
  
-Si vienes a prestar atención a esas sencillas cosas que no entiendes porque tienes que sentarte justamente ahí ¿No puedes jalar una banca?  
  
Dijo la fría voz de Kamui que ni siquiera volteó cuando lo dijo, pero todos sabían que se dirigía a Alex. Anna ya no sabía como aguantarse la risa, estaba casi llorando, había querido decirle eso a Alejandro para dejarlo en ridículo pero nunca había podido. Samantha en cambio se ruborizó tanto como le alcanzaba el color.  
  
-¿Te molesta?  
  
Preguntó Alejandro en el mismo tono hostil que Kamui había usado. El corazón de Samantha palpitó con fuerza, anhelaba escuchar cierta respuesta por parte de Kamui... Incluso Anna se quedó callada expectante a la respuesta.  
  
-No.  
  
Respondió Kamui y no dijo más.  
  
Anna suspiró con fuerza y siguió hablando como si nada pero Alejandro no dejo de ver a Kamui con mirada asesina.  
  
_Atrévete.Dame una sola razón..._

Fue lo único que pensó Kamui al sentir la mirada de Alejandro sobre su espalda.  
  
Samantha se puso repentinamente de pie y se fue a sentar con otras chicas. Alejandro la observó alejarse.  
  
-No Anna, no entiendo nada, gracias.  
  
- Si, ya sabes, X! aquí estoy para lo que se te ofrezca ehh!!!!!!!!!! -.-'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorata acudió al aeropuerto el día fijado en que llegarían los demás.  
  
Esperó durante una hora, pues le avisaron que el vuelo se había retrasado un poco.  
  
Pero no supo esconder su alegría al ver a todos de nuevo, después de que hubieran pasado por la aduana.  
  
-¡Seiichiro! ¡Karen! ¡Subaru! Yuzuriha!!!...hola Inuki!...Arashi!  
  
Dijo abrazando a esta última con especial cariño.  
  
-Me alegra tanto volver a verte.  
  
Arashi se desembarazó de él con cuidado.  
  
Sorata pensó que Kamui ya no tendría excusas para ignorarlo.

-----------------------------

Aquí acaba...muy corto ya lo sé!!!!!! Pero es que tenía dos opciones, dejarlo aquí o hacerlo de más páginas y acabar el fic a la de ya. Lo cuál bueno, no quiero jeje , así que lo dejó así, en suspense... de adónde irán los dragoncitos ahora que han llegado y que hará Kamui cuando vea a toda la familia reunida. ¡¡Que hermoso verlos vivos a todos!! ((por ahora jajaja XD XD)) por favor dejen reviews que los acepto con cariño. Besos y prometo no tardar en actualizar! 


	5. Please let me get what I want

* * *

Bueno primero las respuestas a los reviews .  
  
**KamuiShirou69**: HOOOOOLAAAA los he hecho ricos de la nada no es hermoso???? Y bueno, Kamui volverá a su antiguo yo en el capítulo...este...mmmm...creo q ya jejejeje y es que si les agarró kriño a las niñas ((claro, en mi muy dopada mente!!¡¡))  
  
**Mitchelle**: Hooolaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Mujer q no he sabido niente de ti... al menos t apareces para el review ((ya estaría...!!¡¡))  
  
**Samantha**: No me dajaste review pero aún así... te dejo este mensajín HOOOOLAAAA TE QUIERO MUCHOOO!!!!  
  
**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL**: A Samantha...bueno si el fic es para ella ---.---' pero lo hago por lo de tu libro amiguis!!! No te preocupes, de mi AMADÍSIMO Lestat de Lioncourt he aprendido que nada se pierde del todo...TQ  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** el capi pasado no hice oooops me pudieron haber demandado las CLAMP... bueno, todos los personajes son de ellas y su extraordinaria mente yo sólo soy una pobre escritora de fics que toma un poco de sus ideas... La canción: Please, please please, let me get what I want de Deftones.

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME GET WHAT I WANT

Kamui se acostó en su cama poco mullida y cerró los ojos al instante, estaba agotado. Deseaba encontrar a Kakyo en sus sueños, para preguntarle si estaba haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta, pues al fin y al cabo, él le había dado a entender que había todavía alguien encadenado a lo que el decidiera y no que se comportara como un chico normal y corriente y olvidara todo lo que su persona y su poder representaban para la humanidad. A fin de cuentas era Kamui "el poder de Dios" , pero ¿Quién era Dios? Si realmente existía ¿Porqué dejaba que un adolescente tuviera su poder, que cargara con una decisión tan pesada, tan importante? ¿A Dios alguna vez le importaron los humanos, o simplemente fueron un experimento?, incluso Kamui se preguntaba si acaso había tomado la decisión que Dios hubiera tomado en su lugar, si de él dependiera todo...pero no dependía de Dios, si no de él ¿Porqué? A veces cuando veía los ojos de Samantha deseaba ser lo que estaba pretendiendo ser, un chico normal, con obligaciones en el colegio, con amigos, enamorado... se golpeó la frente con la mano ¿enamorado? ¿qué era...? ¿un idiota?. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquél estúpido pensamiento.  
  
_Dios, si en verdad existes no la dejes sufrir...a ella no, no más..._  
  
Pero se sintió tonto de pronto, suplicándole a alguien que jamás le había demostrado que era capaz de velar por él, de ninguna forma

* * *

-¿Estás asustado?  
  
Le preguntaba esa voz fría, calculadora y que no demostraba ni una pizca de compasión.  
  
-No, no lo estoy...  
  
Contestó Kamui furioso, en el suelo, con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la frente, azotó el puño en el suelo abriendo una grieta en él.  
  
-Te conozco Kamui, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, tú mismo me abriste tu mente, y has abierto tanto tu corazón que cualquiera puede ver lo que hay dentro de él... incluso el más idiota...  
  
_Tú mismo lo has dicho..._  
  
Fuma se arrodilló a su lado le levantó la cara tomándolo de la barbilla casi con delicadeza y le dedicó una sonrisa amarga, que era más bien una mueca.  
  
-¿Recuerdas a Kotori?  
  
Preguntó sin una pizca de remordimiento...  
  
_Por Dios ¡Era tu hermana!_  
  
-Si, se que la recuerdas... esperabas con todo tu corazón que nada de eso volviera a ocurrir, pobre Kotori... recuerdo tu sufrimiento, casi pude saborearlo con insana satisfacción, pero creo que incluso hoy, ahora, sufrirías el doble...  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Ya te lo dije, tienes el corazón abierto a todos y se puede ver con facilidad que hay en él.  
  
Una enorme cruz salió de las entrañas de la tierra, de mármol inmaculadamente blanco, una cruz que a Kamui le recordaba a Kotori y su muerte, pero está vez no era Kotori la crucificada...  
  
-¡Estás loco! Ella no tiene...no tiene porqué...  
  
Una joven de pelo perfectamente rizado y tez apiñonada estaba ahí... observando a Kamui con los ojos desorbitados, casi perdidos... y sin una muestra de maltrato físico.  
  
_Yo no quería...no quise..._  
  
-¿Sabes porqué está ahí, Kamui? Porqué la amas.  
  
-¡No! ¡No es verdad!  
  
_Dios mío, como puedo decir que no es verdad cuando lo siento por dentro..._  
  
Fuma se acercó hasta dónde estaba la joven e inocente Samantha.  
  
-¿y aún así deseas ser amada por él?  
  
Samantha dirigió sus ojos hacia la tosca figura junto a ella.  
  
-Aún así.  
  
-¡No!-gritó Kamui- No digas eso, porque no puede ser así...  
  
_A pesar de todo... y dice que sí..._  
  
Kamui sintió sangre caliente bañándole el cuerpo... estaba muerta, como Kotori y aún así, había enfrentado a Fuma diciéndole que lo amaba.

* * *

El sudor frío le recorría copiosamente la cara y la nuca. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Odiaba soñar, eso era todo, los sueños eran un castigo cruel a su indiferencia para con su misión. Y lo asaltaron las dudas... ¿Y si desafiaba la majestad de Dios? A fin de cuentas su nombre también significaba eso... Tanto revuelo por un maldito nombre, por un maldito destino.  
  
Después de reflexionar un rato y de asimilar lo sucedido tomó una decisión.

* * *

Llegó temprano a la escuela y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero con la mente divagando en otro lado, era necesario en esos momentos, no concentrarse en el instante en que viera a alguna de las dos entrar por la puerta, pero no pudo.  
  
Primero vio a Anna con su mochila naranja entrando con flojera, odiaba los Lunes, por todo lo que estos significaban, Kamui sabía que los sobrellevaba sólo por que sabía que vería a su mejor amiga y a su nuevo confidente...él, pues desde que Kamui la había regañado por su estúpido desliz con Javier, como nadie había hecho, Anna decidió que de ahora en adelante, si Kamui no aprobaba, no se traumaría...Lástima.  
  
-Hola  
  
Lo saludó. Kamui se puso las dos manos en la cabeza y se hizo el cabello para atrás en con un gesto que Anna sabía que hubiera derretido a Samantha como hielito al sol. Kamui no respondió.  
  
-¿Estás sordo? Dije Hola...  
  
Kamui la volteó a ver con esos característicos ojos que helaban a cualquiera, pero Anna no se inmutó...  
  
-Osea perdón ehh... ¬.¬  
  
le dijo y salió del salón.  
  
Que difícil...  
  
Y aún no llegaba la peor parte de todo. Kamui suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, como si esperara...  
  
Cuando la vio entrar con su vestuario perfectamente combinado y su mochila azul cielo con mil animalitos ruidosos colgando de ella, sintió un retortijón en el estómago recordando la sangre que se había derramado sobre su cabeza, se bajó para alcanzar su mochila e hizo como si buscara algo muy interesadamente.  
  
-Hola Kamui  
  
_Hola_  
  
Samantha no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
-¿Ahora que pasa?  
  
-Nada. Déjame.  
  
_Todo. Por favor, no te suplico por tu ayuda porque temo por ti._  
  
Samantha lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Odiaba que le hablaran así. Entonces entró Alejandro, vestido con su característico uniforme de fútbol, aquél que usaba casi todos los días porque no le daba tiempo de ir de las duchas de la escuela deportiva a su casa para ponerse algo más decente. El cabello casi negro le caía despreocupado sobre la frente color canela tapando parcialmente sus ojos, que a Samantha le recordaban a un caramelo... ((n.a./Sam, espero q la descripción le haga justicia)).  
  
-¡Sam!  
  
Le dijo y camino con paso apresurado hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla  
  
-Hola Alejandro ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Muy bien gracias. Le respondió apartándose un poco de ella, tomándole la mano con ternura casi imposible de creer.  
  
-¡Alejandro!  
  
Le gritó Anna en la puerta, Alejandro le sonrió.  
  
-¡Cuñado!- siguió gritándole la imprudente.- Que bonita pareja hacen juntos! Mírense nada más!  
  
Samantha le dirigió una mirada significativa a su amiga que de inmediato capto y se calló.  
  
Alejandro se rió con ganas, como aceptando con agrado el comentario de Anna y salió del salón. Samantha miró de nuevo a Kamui, esperando una reacción, por pequeña que fuera, por agresiva, incluso, que fuera pero nada.  
  
-Vamos, afuera amiguis.  
  
Dijo Anna jalando a su amiga para salir.  
  
-Perdona lo de gritarle a Alejandro pero es que Kamui anda medio mal desde que llegamos y quería ver si así reaccionaba.  
  
-Pero nada...  
  
-Así es, nada.

* * *

Odiaba tener que hacerles eso.  
  
No le habló en todo el día, en el receso, salió del colegio para evitarlas y se fue a caminar por la calle, solo. Y en la salida se salió apresuradamente. Se topó con Javier y sonrió con amargura al recordar la escenita que seguramente hubiera provocado Anna por cosas tan simples. Y luego, afuera vio a Alejandro y deseó matarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de la precaria situación?  
  
Caminó hasta llegar a la esquina y de inmediato los vio.  
  
Estaban todos, ahí, esperándolo, con Sorata al frente de ellos.  
  
_Dios mío... es que no me dejarán en paz_  
  
-¡Kamui!  
  
Gritó Yuzuriha levantando la mano, parecía estar a punto de llorar.  
  
Kamui dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar aprisa, ese no era lugar para hacer escenas, había mucha gente y por lo tanto, o lo seguían a pie o se abstenían de seguirlo.  
  
-¡Kamui!  
  
Siguió escuchando la voz de Yuzuriha y oyó los ladridos de Inuki, que lo seguía corriendo con sus fuertes patas.  
  
_Dios mío, déjenme en paz..._  
  
Vio el coche blanco de Samantha, que estaba a punto de arrancar y no tuvo otra opción...  
  
-¡Ábreme! ¡Anna, ábreme!  
  
Anna se apresuró a alzar el seguro de la puerta y Kamui la abrió metiéndose en el coche con la frente sudorosa.  
  
-Vamos Samantha, arranca...  
  
Samantha trató de abrirse paso entre la hilera de coches que había tratando de salir del área del Colegio. Inuki le ladraba a Kamui en la ventana del lado suyo y de Anna.  
  
-¿De quién era ese perro?- Preguntó Samantha- ese perro que te perseguía ¿del muchacho de la vez pasada?  
  
_Dios mío, no._  
  
-Para el coche, bájame aquí...

* * *

**"Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want"  
  
**_Good times for a change/ Buenos tiempos para un cambio  
See the luck i've had/ Ve la suerte que he tenido  
Would make a good man turn bad/ Haría a un buen hombre convertirse en malo  
So please please please/ Así que por favor, por favor, por favor   
Let me let me let me/Déjame, déjame, déjame  
Let me get what i want/Déjame tener lo que quiero  
This time/ Ahora  
Haven't had a dream in a long time/ No he tenido un sueño en mucho tiempo  
See, the life i've had__/Verás, la vida que he tenido_

_Would make a good man bad/Haría a un buen hombre malo  
So for once in my life/ Así que por una vez en esta vida  
Let me get what i want/Déjame tener lo que quiero  
Lord knows it would be the first time/El Señor sabe que sería la primera vez._

_DEFTONES._

* * *

Whoa!!! Este si lo hice más largo y no se pueden quejar, son casi 7 páginas ((uy si mucho .—')) En fin, perdonen que en este capi he echado mucha parafernalia de Dios, incluso Kamui mencionó a Dios varias veces pero bueno... es su nombre no?? Además acabo de terminar Memnoch el Diablo de mi venerado Lestat ((y Louis y David!)) y bueno, siempre me baso en lo que leo... estoy traumada con Dios pero ya se me pasó . leí Armand y ahora estoy traumada con el slash o.0 ANDEN!!!!! No se crean siempre he estado traumada con el Armand/Marius peeero jamás lo aplicaría en el ficsillo de Kamui... ((mi perversa mente y un Kamui/Alejandro el típico amor/odio lemmoncito slashero... JAJAJAJA NO ES CIERTO SAMANTHA ANDO DE PELADA!!!)) YA paro de decir blasfemias...dejen reviews o Memnoch irá por ustedes ((dicen que es lindo .)) no ya enserio ¬.¬ dejen reviews 


	6. Harder to breathe

* * *

Hooola hola!! Primero agradecer los reviews as usual... que me siguen animando mil, aparte claro, de que no voy a para hasta acabarlo porque es un regalo especial para Samanthiux. Aclaro, que este capi, màs que X y el tema en si, va a tratar de un conflicto amoroso un tanto extraño jaja  
  
**ALHANA**: Hooolaaa!!! Si perdòn you're right...no harè slashito de Alex y Kam jajajaja... pobre Kamui!!! Espero que te guste este capi y conocièndote t vas a emocionar mil ((ya t veo gritàndome jajaja)) y como toy escuchando a Lestat estoy bien bien inspirada!!!  
  
**KAMUI-SHIROU69:** Noooo!!!! Porquè no hiciste preguntas?? Snif...en verdad las extrañè!! =P malo!  
  
**MITCH:** Hooolaaa!!!! Verdad que este fic es una bendiciòn? Pero no creas...lo es porque X ya es solito...una bendiciòn, no porque yo sea una bendiciòn... bueno, enough de bendiciones  
  
**agradecimiento mini mini:** a Mon o.0 jajaja aparte de porque regresa de England la muy perra, porq grax a su disco ((q nunk me prestò)) encontrè la canciòn que me inspirò para este capìtulo.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Bueno, todos los personajes son de las CLAMP y su extraordinaria mente yo sólo soy una pobre escritora de fics que toma un poco de sus ideas... La canción: Harder to breathe de Maroon 5

* * *

HARDER TO BREATHE. 

-Sinceramente no lo entiendo...  
  
Le dijo Samantha a Anna al tiempo en que arrancaba el coche dejando a Kamui en el punto en que èl habìa pedido.  
  
Anna se encogiò de hombros viendo al chico alejarse por el espejo lateral.  
  
-Pues tendremos que hacer algo para que reaccione, porque a mi tambièn me trauma que se ponga asì de la nada. Ademàs es muy extraño ¿Porquè huirà de todo mundo? Digo, yo no vì ningún perro pero si tù dices.  
  
-Ay Anna pero si era un perro de lo màs tierno -  
  
-Ya.

* * *

Kamui caminò sin rumbo, estaba aturdido, no podìa ser que Samantha viera a Inuki, ese hecho le removiò todo radicalmente. Todos sabìan lo que significaba poder ver a Inuki, pero no podìa ser, era realmente desconcertante y dolìa...  
  
Si antes creìa que lo màs prudente era alejarse de Samantha, ahora eso regresaba con mayor fuerza, era estrictamente necesario que se alejara de ella, que no la inmiscuyera en su espantosa situación, y màs aùn que habìan ido hasta èl todos.  
  
Y eso tambièn le llenò la mente de ideas. Si habìan regresado, se trataba de alguna razòn muy importante, para què si no lo estarìan buscando...  
  
Tomò finalmente las dos importantes decisiones, la primera, alejarse de Samantha por completo, la segunda, dejarse encontrar por los demàs.

* * *

Hacìa un frìo infernal y a Samantha se habìa dejado la chamarra en el coche, y el estùpido mono de seguridad no la habìa dejado salir y regresar por ella "hasta que fuera la hora de receso" y mientras tanto que? ¿Se congelarìa?  
  
Entrò en al salòn después de la segunda hora frotàndose los brazos.  
  
-Seràs tonta...  
  
Le dijo Anna miràndola con un dejo de preocupación. Alejandro escuchò, volteò a ver a Samantha para ver la razòn por la que era tonta ((n.a. JAJAJA ntc amiguis...)) y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de chamarra.  
  
-Hace mucho frìo afuera mujercita.  
  
Le dijo frotàndole la espalda. Samantha sonriò nerviosa, pero sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada furtiva a Kamui, que no miraba hacia aquèl lado.  
  
-Si, pero dejè la chamarra en el coche y no me dejaron salir por ella.  
  
Alejandro hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se quitò sus chamarra, cedièndosela a Samantha.

* * *

La siguiente clase optaron por hacer caso omiso de la profesora, todos estaban de pie, hablando o lanzando cosas como niños de primeria, Anna y Samantha le veìan la nuca a Kamui, mientras disimulaban hablando de un libro. Cuando Erick, un compañero se sentò a platicar con ellas y 5 minutos después de èl, otros dos. Octavio y... Alejandro.  
  
Estos dos ùltimos se sentaron del lado de Samantha y comenzaron a bromear con ella sobre cosas tontas...  
  
Anna no supo de que hablaban pues se ensimismò con un celular, y todo pasò tan de repente que tuvo que enterarse por medio de Erick, porque ni siquiera Samantha pudo decìrselo en ese momento.  
  
Alejandro dicièndole a Samantha -No pasa nada, no te asustes.  
  
Kamui volteando de pronto y con un leve toque mandàndo a Alejandro a golpeàrse contra la pared. Octavio de pie tratàndo de contener a Kamui sin èxito y Samantha gritàndo.  
  
-¡Basta Kamui!  
  
La profesora se llevò a los tres chicos afuera y Samantha se dejò caer en su asiento con pesadez.  
  
-Sammy ¿què pasò?  
  
Pero ella no le contestò, se limitò a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Erick?  
  
Preguntò esperando que èl le dijera algo.  
  
-Pues Alejandro le robò un besito fugaz e inocente a Samantha y Kamui... bueno, tù lo viste...  
  
Anna volteò a ver a Samantha, quièn le hizo un gesto en señal de afirmación  
  
Octavio regresò media hora después pero Alejandro y Kamui no...  
  
-¿Y si los expulsan?  
  
-No creo Samantha, serìa una medida mega dràstica, ademàs, tù conoces a Alejandro, sabrà librarse del problema.  
  
-Alejandro si...¿Pero Kamui?

* * *

No supieron nada hasta la salida, cuando Alejandro y Kamui entraron al salòn, todos se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos, pero Kamui los hizo alejarse de èl con la mirada...si Alejandro querìa exhibirse, bien pero en cuanto a èl, que ni lo tocaran, tomò su mochila y saliò apresuradamente.  
  
-¿Alex? ¿Estàs Bien?  
  
Le preguntò Samantha desde el gentìo. Alejandro hizo un gesto afirmativo, le guiñò un ojo y le sonriò.  
  
Samantha se enfureciò por el hecho, no por la sonrisa de Alejandro, si no porque Kamui, inconcientemente, le estaba arrebatando el sueño que habìa tenido siempre.  
  
-Te espero afuera.  
  
Le gritò a Anna, tomò su mochila y hechò a correr.  
  
Alcanzò a Kamui en la calle.  
  
-¡Kamui!- le gritò- Kamui, espera ¿quieres?  
  
Kamui diò la media vuelta, se le quedò mirando con sus hermosos ojos y apretò los puños con fuerza.  
  
-Ya dèjame en paz...  
  
-No, TÙ dèjame a mì... no tenìas porque meterte ni lastimar a Alejandro ¿Acaso no optaste por ignorarme? Pues bien... hazlo SIEMPRE no sòlo cuando a tì te plazca ¿Crees que es muy lindo estar esperando a ver a que hora se te ocurre hablarme? o preguntarme todo el tiempo si estàs pensando en mì... o renunciar a algo que siempre quise sòlo porque tù apareciste de repente... vienes y me lo estropeas todo!  
  
-Eres una estùpida si crees que esto que està pasando es importante, TÙ NO ENTIENDES NADA!!!  
  
Samantha no supo que responder, estaba realmente ofendida.  
  
-No entiendes, no entiendes... -siguiò repitiendo Kamui- no entiendes, si por mi fuera nada de esto hubiera pasado... vine porquè creì que estarìa mejor pero lo ùnico que encontrè fueron màs problemas, lo ùnico que encontrè fue a tì y a Anna, y NO ERA ESO LO QUE PRETENDÌA!!!  
  
Kamui le diò la espalda y comenzò a caminar tan ràpido como un mortal comùn y corriente hubiera podido, una vez lejos de las miradas curisosas desprendiò un poco los pies del suelo, hasta llegar a casa...  
  
Azotò sus manos en la mesa e impotente comenzò a temblar de rabia.  
  
-KAKYO! MALDITA SEA!!! ¿porquè me hiciste venir aquì? ¿Porquè me hiciste esto? Tù sabes bien lo de Kotori, lo sabes bien y mira lo que me has hecho! KAKYO! Respòndeme!  
  
Pero Kakyo no respondiò. ((n.a. obviamente -))

* * *

"Harder To Breathe"  
  
_How dare you say/ Como te atreves a decir _

_that my behavior is unacceptable/ que mi comportamiento es inaceptable.  
  
So condescending/ tan superior _

_unnecessarily critical/ inescesariamente crìtico  
  
I have the tendency of /Tengo la tendencia de _

_getting very physical/ Ponerme muy fisico  
  
So watch your step/ Asì que cuìdate _

_cause if I do you'll need a miracle/ porque si lo hago necesitaràs un milagro.  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder / me vacìas y me haces pensar _

_why I'm even here/ porque estoy aqu  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing / Esta doble vision que estaba viendo _

_is finally clear/ esta finalmente clara.  
  
You want to stay / quieres quedarte but you know very well _

_I want you gone/ Pero sabes bien que quiero que te vayas  
  
Not fit to funkin'/ no hay cabida para temer _

_tread the ground that I'm walking on/ pisa la tierra sobre la que camino.  
  
_

__

_When it gets cold outside / Cuando hace frìo afuera _

_and you got nobody to love/ y no tienes a nadie a quièn amar  
  
You'll understand what I mean / Entenderàs lo que quiero decir _

_when I say/ cuando digo  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up/ que no hay forma de rendirse  
  
_

__

_And like a little girl cries in the face / y como una niña pequeña que llora en la cara _

_of a monster that lives in her dreams/ de un monstruo que vive en sus sueños  
  
Is there anyone out there / Hay alguien ahì afuera? _

_ cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe/ Porquè se hace màs y màs difìcil respirar  
  
Is there anyone out there / Hay alguien ahì afuera? _

_ cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe/ Porque se hace màs y màs difìcil respirar.  
  
_

__

_What you are doing is / Lo que haces es _

_screwing things up inside my head/ torciendo las cosas en mi cabeza  
  
You should know better / deberìas saber mejor _

_you never listened to what I've said/ nunca escuchaste lo que dije  
  
Clutching your pillow and / apretando tu almohada _

_writhing in a naked sweat/ retorcièndote en sudor desnudo  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do / Esperando que alguien, algùn dìa te haga _

_you like I did/ como yo te hice.  
  
_

__

_When it gets cold outside .../ Cuando hace frìo afuera...  
  
And like a little girl cries ... / y como una niña pequeña que llora..._

_Does it kill / mata?  
  
Does it burn/ quema?  
  
Is it painful to learn/ es doloroso aprender  
  
That it's me that has all the control / que soy yo quièn tiene todo el control.  
  
Does it thrill/ te estremece?  
  
Does it sting/ te escoce?  
  
When you feel what I bring/ Cuando sientes lo que traje  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold/ y deseas haberme abrazado  
  
_

__

_When it gets cold outside .../ Cuando hace frìo afuera...  
  
And like a little girl cries ... / y como una niña pequeña que llora...  
_  
**Maroon 5**

* * *

Bueno pues este es puro conflicto amoroso, es que necesitaba un descansito antes de ponerle lo bueno al asunto - pero esperen el pròximo capi y entonces si... BESITOS A TODOS LOS QUIERO y si no tiene la canciòn bàjenla que està muy buena!!! 


	7. Something to believe in

He vuelto!! Se que me tardè un bueeen pero no habìa tenido tiempo. Sorry!! Espero que la espera valga la pena.

**MITCH:** Hola!!! Jaja que bueno que te gustaron los gritos entre Kamui y Sam jajaja segùn yo era un descanso para el pobre Kamui pero siempre no! Gracias por leer y por dejarme reviewsitos!! Besitos!

**KAMUI-SHIROU69-** noOoOoOoO como que Kam se parece a Fuma!!!! No!!! Jajaja que miedo! La canciòn de Harder To breathe se me hizo q quedaba con Samantha jajaja y Kakyo no le respondiò porque no se le diò la gana!! - jajaja Gracias por el reviewsito y por leer.

**REIKHA:** Amiguis!!! Te extraño!!! Dònde carambas andas?? Buaaaa el CCC no es lo mismo sin tì fue la semana màs larga de mi vida porque "Javier" imbècil todavía no me habla!!!! Jajajaja ni yo a èl..en fin ese no es el tema... QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC AMIGUIS!!!! Esta hecho con mucho amor para mi best best friend!! Besitos!!!

**ARIADNE:** Gracias por leer!!!! Eres un sol!!! Me ha animado kñòn!!!

**Disclaimer:** Esto no pertenece a mi, pertenece a las CLAMP y su infinita sabiduría, no escribo con ningún fin lucrativo. La canción: Something to believe in de The Ramones

* * *

Subaru caminó bajo la lluvia, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y se detuvo ante un gran edificio. Escrutó con la mirada la calle y luego entró.

Tocó la puerta del departamento de Kamui, quién le abrió, carente de expresión en el rostro.

-Es bastante tarde.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Subaru asintió y le pidió permiso para pasar, Kamui le abrió la puerta sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Subaru se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban en la pequeña sala de estar y notó como todo estaba aún entre cajas, como los recuerdos que se quieren dejar guardados para siempre.

-Te necesitamos Kamui.- dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Kamui le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantarse el dolor que estaba sintiendo, todo le dolía, sobre todo si recordaba a Samantha gritándole.

-Y sólo por eso me buscan, sólo por eso me quieren junto a ustedes.

-No es así Kamui, lo sabes... -dijo Subaru tratando desesperadamente de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No importa Subaru... no importa. Estaré con ustedes de todos modos, ya, no necesitas darme más explicaciones, ahora vete, necesito estar solo.

Subaru lo miró fijo, conocía de antemano la personalidad agresiva de Kamui y ya no se indignaba cuando se ponía así.

Y de cierta forma lo entendía.

Salió del departamento, y caminó de regreso a dónde estaban los demás dragones, con un peso menos en el corazón.

Cuando Subaru se fue, Kamui se limpió una lágrima bruscamente con el dorso de la mano y se recriminó a si mismo por ser tan débil.

Pero la peor tortura llegó con el colegio, al otro día. Samantha llegó temprano como no era su costumbre, dejó su mochila con brusquedad y salió del salón, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Kamui trató de no darle importancia pero la tenía y eso no fue lo peor. Si no cuando, minutos antes del toque para el receso, Anna le dio un chocolate a su amiga para que se lo diera a Alejandro.

-Alejandro!- le gritó Samantha con su singular voz, con un tono muy diferente al que había usado la noche anterior con Kamui. El chico volteó de inmediato con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras características suyas. Samantha le entregó el chocolate y él la abrazó con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las gracias. Todo enfrente de Kamui.

La odiaba. Porque sabía que lo sacaba de quicio.

A la salida de la escuela Kamui vio a Sorata y a Arashi y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Kamui!- dijo Sorata, alegre- me alegra que está ves no huyas -.-' tenemos que decirte algo muy importante.

-No aquí- dijo Kamui notando las miradas de los niños a Arashi.- caminemos, hay un café aquí enfrente, entremos ahí.

Sorata se encogió de hombros y luego ambos siguieron a Kamui hasta el café que estaba poco concurrido.

Se sentaron en una mesa esquinada y rechazaron el café que la mesera rubia amablemente les ofrecía.

-Kamui, tenemos que regresar a Japón.

La mirada de Kamui se fijo en la pared, tratando de esconder los sentimientos que hacían travesuras en su interior.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque Kanoe y Fuma están aquí y no podemos permitir que el destino se cambie así como así. Todo el curso de lo escrito cambiaría radicalmente, incluso el final.

Dijo Arashi con un tono serio, que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Kamui comenzó a pasear su mirada por todo el local.

-¿Cuándo partiríamos?

-Lo más pronto posible, Kamui, así que ve arreglando tus cositas porque si no...

-No me iré.

Sorata interrumpió su frase con brusquedad y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo que no te irás?

-No, tengo algo que hacer aquí y si en verdad me necesitan respetarán mis decisiones.

-Kamui...

-Es mi última palabra, si no quieren aceptarla, con mucho gusto pueden regresarse a Tokio y dejarme aquí, no es problema mío.

Sorata y Arashi se miraron entre sí con evidente preocupación.

-Pero Kamui...

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir Arashi, pero no me importa lo que piense Hinoto o lo que necesite el destino de mí, me quedaré en América y si con eso cambio todo, ni modo, ya sea para bien o para mal, aquí me quedaré y lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Dijo y se levantó con brusquedad, dejando a Sorata y a Arashi solos en el café.

Kamui llegó a su departamento y se quedó encerrado en un extraño mutismo, rehusándose a que lo obligaran a volver a Japón.

No fue a la escuela en lo que restaba de la semana y tampoco le abrió la puerta a nadie a pesar de que insistieron varias veces.

Se dedicó a dormir, esperándo que Kakyo se le apareciera en sueños, necesitaba ayuda, pero no la obtenía de ningún lado, lo peor era que añoraba a Samantha y resultaba patético para él darse cuenta de ello.

Fue hasta que esuchó un tipo de explosión proveniente de una calle cercana cuando se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

La visión con la que se topó lo dejó estupefacto, se vistió con rapidez y salió a la calle.

* * *

**"Something To Believe In"/ algo en que creer**  
  
_I wish I was someone else/ desearía ser alguien más  
I'm confused, I'm afraid, / estoy confundido, asustado_

_I hate the loneliness/ odio la soledad.  
And there's nowhere to run to/ y no hay ningún lugar a donde correr  
Nothing makes any sense, / nada tiene sentido_

_but I still try my hardest/ pero aún así sigo tratando  
  
Take my hand/ toma mi mano  
Please help me man/ por favor ayúdame  
'Cause I'm looking for / porque estoy buscando_

_something to believe in/ algo en que creer  
And I don't know where to start/ y no se por dónde empezar  
And I don't know where to begin, /no se por dónde comenzar_

_to begin/ comenzar  
  
If I was stupid or naïve/ si fui estúpido o ingenuo  
Trying to achieve what they / tratando de conseguir_

_all call contentness/ lo que ellos llaman felicidad  
If people weren't such dicks / si la gente no fuera tan estúpida_

_and I never made mistakes/ y yo nunca cometiera errores  
Then I could find forgiveness/ entonces podría encontrar el perdón.  
  
Take my hand / toma mi mano  
Please help me man / por favor ayúdame  
'Cause I'm looking for / porque estoy buscando_

_something to believe in/ algo en que creer  
And I don't know where to start/ y no se por dónde empezar  
And I don't know where to begin, oh no/ no se por dónde comenzar  
  
I can't be someone else/ no puedo ser alguien más  
I don't feel that it's hopeless/ no siento que sea desesperanza  
I don't feel that I'm useless/ no siento que sea inútil  
  
I can't throw it all away/ no puedo tirarlo todo  
I need some courage / necesito valor_

_to find my weakness/ para encontrar mi debilidad  
And with your love, / y con tu amor,_

_I know with all my heart I can win/ se con todo mi corazón que puedo ganar  
  
'Cause I'm looking for / porque estoy buscando_

_something to believe in/ algo en que creer  
And I just need / y solo necesito_

_something to believe in/ algo en que creer  
I'm looking for /estoy buscando_

_something to believe in/ algo en que creer  
And I just need / y solo necesito_

_something to believe in/ algo en que creer_

* * *

Muy corto jajajaja pero esq no tengo mucho tiempo y si no subía otro capi tal vez se olvidaban de mí, besitos!! Los quiero por cierto...ya empieza lo bueno jajajaja prometo más acción y capi más larguito!!! voy a leer más Arroz!!!


	8. Lounge Act

Hola hola!!! Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulito, ojalá les guste y como siempre, sorry por tardar tanto.

**REIKHA**: Pa que veas que si te cumplo, aquí está tu capi acabadito de salir del horno, sé que debería estar estudiando para Mate pero ya ves como es uno de irresponsable jajaja en fin, espero que te guste, no sale mucho Alejandro pero esq no me tiene muy contenta con ese traje café.. jaja NTC pero conste q en alguno de estos capis me voy a burlar míseramente de él.

**MANVERI**: Ya sé!!! El capi me quedó bien acá bien chido ya lo sé jajaja AMO A ESE HOMBRE!!! Pero aquí me estoy concentrando en Kakyo que tmb lo amo JAJAJA sabes?? Cuándo salgamos de vacaciones lo voy a extrañar con locura pero en fin, me concentro en X me concentro en X!!! Muchas gracias por leer y por darme ánimos besitos!!

**KAMUI-SHIROU69**: No sé si Sorata y aráis perderán lo vírgenes en este fic…es que me encanta la inocencia de Sorata así que me sentiría un poco culpable… aunque talvez si haga algo, no sé jaja. Kakyo volverá a molestar a Kamui pronto, no te preocupes, no puedo dejar de sacar a Kakyo tanto porque lo amo. Matar a Alejandro?? Jajaja que buena idea!! Le daría un toque dramático que para que te cuento!!!! Lo pensaré seriamente!!! Gracias por leer!!! Que pasó con tu fic me tienes esperando te quedaste en lo bueno!!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Nada de esto pertenece a mí a excepción de los personajes americanos, todo lo demás es producto de la exquisita mente creadora de las CLAMP ((si fuera mío sería millonaria muejeje)). La canción, Lounge Act de Nirvana pero para usarla no necesito permisos porque Kurt Cobain es mi esposo legítimo y me autoriza usar lo que quiera de él ((perdonen hoy si me las troné KÑÓN jajajaja))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una enorme luz verde en forma de cubo cubría gran parte del parque frente al departamento de Kamui, así como a la Escuela de Gastronomía que se encontraba ahí cerca, sin embargo, la gente ajena al cubo parecía no darse cuenta, pero él si.

Saltó de la ventana y pronto se encontró con que Sorata sostenía una pelea.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver al ayuntamiento.

-Porque no vuelves a Tokio entonces… - le contestaba Sorata al hombre rubio que blandía un extraño látigo frente a él y de paso volvía a consultar su reloj.

-Suficiente. Espero que con esto hayan comprendido que no nos importa si es Tokio o si es cualquier otro lado, sea como sea, el destino será como nosotros lo queramos.

Sorata suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras el cubo desaparecía y el hombre rubio se marchaba.

-Ah! Kamui!

Kamui se acercó a Sorata sin mostrar la confusión que sentía ¿Acaso estaba poniendo a América en un peligro innecesario?

-¿Qué fue eso?

Sorata miró a todos lados.

-¿Eso? ¿Qué eso?

-Ese hombre- insistió Kamui tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Ah!! Ese hombre, se llama Yuto, es uno de los Dragones de la Tierra, ya sabes… si te lo toparas en la calle hasta parecería una buena persona no? Pero en fin…

Kamui no contestó y Sorata adivinó lo que estaba pensando, aunque su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna, lograba verlo en sus ojos.

-Es mejor que volvamos Kamui.

-No puedo volver así como así, no puedo Sorata.

-Claro que puedes amigo mío, no hay nada ni nadie que te lo impida y es lo mejor para todos.

Pero Kamui recordó a Kakyo.

_América te ofrece algo diferente, una nueva oportunidad_

-No Sorata, hay Algo aquí, al menos denme un poco de tiempo, pienso averiguar que es, o de quién se trata.

-¿Quién te metió esta tonta idea de que tenías que estar aquí Kam?, no entiendo…

-Un sueño…

Respondió Kamui evasivo y fijó los ojos en el suelo.

-Un sueño o.O? Vaya… Bueno Kamui, pues me tengo que ir, dejé a Arashi sola y probablemente este preocupada por mí

-O probablemente no.

-¬.¬ gracias por los ánimos.

Contestó Sorata y se fue. Kamui consultó su reloj, aún había clases en su escuela, talvez Samantha aún estuviera ahí. Sin razón alguna, caminó hacia el colegio.

En la entrada se topó con los de seguridad que se rehusaron a dejarlo pasar debido a la falta de credencial, pero bastó una de esas miradas de miedo que Kamui solía echar para que los guardas, tratando de ocultar su pánico, lo dejaran pasar entre excusas y sonrisas nerviosas.

Kamui caminó por los pasillos con los brazos metidos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, su cabello caía sobre su frente en un gesto de extraña rebeldía. Pensaba en Yuto y en cómo talvez, pronto los demás Dragones aparecerían para plantar batalla. Tuvo miedo, porque recordó cuando Fuma apareció ante su puerta, y se dio cuenta de que talvez no había sido una visión del todo. El enemigo también estaba ahí, se preguntó también si acaso Hinoto ya estaba enterada del asunto, seguramente sí, ella lo sabía siempre todo.

Las cortinas de la ventana de su salón estaban corridas y no había viento por lo que permanecían intactas, Kamui se recargó junto en los lockers que estaban de frente al salón.

Adentro, Samantha trataba de poner atención a la clase de Literatura, pero nada lograba concentrarla y Anna no le hacía caso del todo porque ella sí que estaba poniendo atención. Además, sus pensamientos, lejos de estar con Alejandro a quién tenía sentado a pocos pasos frente a ella, estaban puestos en Kamui, que llevaba muchos días sin ir a la escuela, y lo extrañaba. Sabía que era inútil extrañarlo, porque después de todo seguramente el ya la odiaba, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensarlo. Se puso a jugar con un lápiz, mirando en dirección a la ventana abierta, aunque sin motivo alguno porque no podía ver nada, las cortinas estaban cerradas y al no haber aire no se movían en lo absoluto.

Afuera Kamui comenzó a sentir un leve viento, pero no se movió, pronto el aire se hizo más fuerte hasta que, debido a la ventana abierta, la cortina cedió y se alzó.

Por la expresión de Samantha, ella también lo veía. Se quedaron ahí, largo rato, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que la cortina rebelde volvió a su lugar.

Samantha alzó la mano y pidió permiso para ir al baño. La maestra de Literatura hizo un gesto de impaciencia y le dijo que si, que saliera. La chica salió como desesperada y se encontró con Kamui que no había hecho nada por moverse de su lugar. Fue en ese momento cuando Samantha se arrepintió de haber salido, porque no tenía nada que decirle.

-¿Porqué no habías venido al colegio?

-No pude.

-¿Vas a entrar a clases?

-No traigo nada.

-¿Entonces a qué viniste?

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que cuestionar todo?

Samantha tragó saliva y miró a Kamui con tristeza.

-Sólo estaba preocupada por ti.

-Si claro, después de todo lo que me dijiste, seguramente estabas muy preocupada.

-Lo estaba, créeme y perdón por las cosas que te dije, no era mi intención es sólo que Alejandro… bueno…

-Ya lo sé, es el gran amor de tu vida y yo no tenía porque lastimarlo, lo sé, ya lo sé.

-No soy la única que estaba preocupada por ti por cierto. Anna también lo estaba.

Kamui sonrió, era gracioso como Samantha trataba de aparentar.

-Lo dudo, Anna tiene otras cosas en que pensar, y tú también.

Samantha se sonrojó, ciertamente Anna había preguntado por Kamui sólo una vez y no volvió a hacerlo, ese era el trabajo de Samantha.

-Kam, te necesitamos, ambas, talvez lo mejor sería que hiciéramos las paces y volviéramos a ser como antes, no sé que pasó y si no me quieres dar explicaciones, por mí está bien, pero te necesitamos.

-¿Me necesitan?

-Mucho, Anna te necesita para que le ayudes con Javier y bueno yo.. yo simplemente te necesito.

Y él necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

-Hay una cuestión Samantha… yo no soy quién pretendo ser, no soy el chico que ustedes creen y me duele mucho no poderte ser sincero, he pasado por cosas que destrozarían la moral de cualquiera, perdí a alguien que… que me recuerda mucho a ti y yo la amaba, es por eso que simplemente no puedo dejarte entrar a mi corazón así como así, porque no quiero sufrir.

Samantha casi podía sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho al oír aquellas palabras, tuvo ganas de echarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo y consolarlo y mitigar todo ese dolor.

-Es imposible calmar lo que siento. Porque la recuerdo a cada momento, a cada instante y cuando te veo la recuerdo aún más y eso lastima sabes? Hay muchas cosas que tenía ella que tienes tú, muchas, demasiadas a decir verdad y es odioso.

-Lo lamento.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica y sin pensarlo lo abrazó. Eso tomó a Kamui por sorpresa pero no tuvo más remedio que responder el abrazo.

-Talvez no este mucho tiempo aquí Samantha.

-No importa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces… no se irán, pelearán aquí, es lo que dan a entender con todo esto.

-Creo que seguramente se trata de una decisión de Kamui, si no, ya se hubieran ido, como sea, ellos harán lo que él quiera.

Le dijo Yuto a Kanoe, que reflexionaba acerca de todos los hechos.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo esto? ¿Del significado? Yo no lo preví y seguramente mi hermana tampoco.

-Entonces podemos cambiar todo de una vez, si Kamui hace eso, yo también puedo.

Dijo Fuma con su voz fría desde las sombras, tomó a Kanoe por los hombros y le susurró al oído.

-Puedo matar a Kamui de una vez por todas, como sea, de la forma que sea.

Kanoe sonrió.

-Dudo que puedas hacer eso, pero no cuesta nada intentar, todo sería más rápido.

-Más rápido para ti, mejor para mí.

-Hay otra cosa.

Dijo Kanoe de pronto, como si de la nada hubiera recordado algo.

-Una chica… Dos chicas a decir verdad.

-¿Dos chicas? ¿Eso que?

Preguntó Fuma hostil, Yuto la miró con curiosidad.

-Dos chicas que están marcando a Kamui, una más que la otra.

-Esa es su eterna debilidad.

Musitó Fuma sonriente.

-¿Y será difícil?- preguntó Yuto.

-Por supuesto que no, le haremos revivir a Kamui sus recuerdos más dolorosos y eso será suficiente para debilitarlo, es una lástima que no se proteja a si mismo de sus sentimientos, una verdadera lástima, tanto para él como para las pobres chicas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lounge Act**

_Truth - covered in security / Verdad cubierta en seguridad._

_I can't let you smother me / No puedo dejar que me sofoques_

_I'd like to, but it couldn't work / Me encantaría pero no funcionaría._

_Trading off and taking turns / Comercializando y tomando turnos._

_I don't regret a thing / No me arrepiento de nada_

_And I've got this friend, you see / y tengo este amigo, verás_

_Who makes me feel and I / que me hace sentir y _

_Wanted more than I could steal / quise más de lo que podia robar_

_I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield / me arrestaré a mi mismo y usaré un escudo._

_I'll go out of my way to prove I still / me saldré de mi camino para probar que áun_

_I still smell her on you /que aún puedo percibir su olor en tí,_

_Don't - tell me what I wanna hear / No me digas lo que quiero oir.,_

_Afraid of never knowing fear /Temeroso de no conocer nunca el miedo._

_Experience anything you need / Experimenta todo lo que necesites_

_I'll keep fighting jealousy / Yo seguire peleando celosamente_

_Until it's fucking gone / Hasta que se haya ido_

_And I've got this friend, you see / Y tengo este amigo, verás._

_Who makes me feel and I / que me hace sentir y_

_Wanted more than I could steal / quise más de lo que podia robar_

_I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield / me arrestaré a mi mismo y usaré un escudo_

_I'll go out of my way to prove I still / me saldré de mi camino para probar que aún_

_I still smell her on you/ que aún puedo percibir su olor en tí._

_Truth! - covered in security / Verdad cubierta en seguridad._

_I can't let you smother me / No puedo dejar que me sofoques _

_I'd like to but it couldn't work / Me encantaría pero no funcionaría_

_Trading off and taking turns / Comercializando y tomando turnos_

_I don't regret a thing / No me arrepiento de nada_

_And I've got this friend, you see / Y tengo este amigo verás_

_Who makes me feel and I / que me hace sentir y_

_Wanted more than I could steal / quise más de lo que podia robar_

_I'll arrest myself, I'll wear a shield / me arrestaré a mi mismo y usaré un escudo_

_I'll go out of my way to make you a deal / me saldré de mi camino para hacer un trato_

_We've made a pact to learn from who / haremos un pacto para aprender de quién_

_Ever we want without new rules / aunque queramos, sin nuevas reglas_

_We'll share what's lost / compartiremos lo que está perdido _

_and what we grew / y lo que cultivamos._

_They'll go out of their way / saldrán de su camino _

_To prove they still / para probar que aún_

_Still smell her on you / perciben su olor en tí._

Kurt Cobain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno aquí termina este capitulito!!! Lo hice de rápido antes de empezar mis semestrales del mal, porque si no después me hacía pato y cero escribir, así que bueno, se los dejó, trataré de actualizar antes de Navidad como regalito jajaja. Besitos y bueno, Sama, ya se que odias a Nirvana pero que prefieres…que use sus canciones como inspiración o que no escriba nada en lo absoluto…yo digo q deberías agradecerle a Cobain al menos una vez en tu vida porque tus diálogos con Kam fueron gracias a él muejeje


	9. What do you want from me

Hola!!! Lo prometido es deuda…antes de Navidad, el capítulo 9 jeje

**MANVERI:** Hola muchachona!! Muchas muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme reviewsito. Sip, estoy tratando de poner a Sam aproximadamente como es en la realidad, aunque no tanto no tanto porque la Sama de este fic es un poquito más…más…poética?? Jaja. Gracias y que tú tmb te la pases súper bien en las vacas!

**ALHANA:** Si te gustó la escena de la ventana?? Que bueno se que me tardé en ponerla, pero estaba esperando un momento crucial como ese. Y a petición tuya TANTATATAAAAN haré que Anna tenga más protagonismo sólo porque es tu best ((bueno soy tu best o como se diga jajaja)) hasta estoy pensando en sacar a Javier en un capítulo para que lo conozcan, y talvez…matarlo MUEJEJE. Sigo pensando en esa idea de matar a Alex…es que piénsalo Sama sería IDEAL!!!! Jajaja TQM amiguis

**KAMUI-SHIROU69:** Jajaja, la beta del fic no quiere que Alejandro muera pero yo sigo pensándolo seriamente. QUE PASA CON TU FIIIIIC???? Gracias por leer y por el reviewsito te cuidas!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a las CLAMP y su mente extraordinaria, yo sólo medio cree a los personajes a Americanos porque en si, ya existen y se pertenecen a sí mismos ((jamás había aclarado este punto)). Todo es AU, anda de lo que escribo aquí realmente pasó, incluido el orden de las batallas. La canción, What do you want from me, de Pink Floyd

* * *

Seiichiro, con ayuda del viento, hizo que el enemigo se fuera y tomó a Karen para cargarla y llevarla a algún lugar seguro. La pelirroja tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que la había dejado inconsciente.

Había estado peleando contra Nataku quién, finalmente, y sin ninguna razón aparente la había dejado vivir, incluso antes de que Seiichiro llegara.

Ambos llegaron al departamento que los dragones habían rentado, Seiichiro dejó a Karen en un sillón y corrió en busca de algo que le ayudara con su herida.

Yuzuriha salió de la cocina con un paño en las manos que cayó al suelo al ver a Karen sobre el sillón y con el rostro cubierto de sangre, preocupada, se arrodillo junto a ella y le tomó la mano, Seiichiro volvió a aparecer para tratar de limpiar un poco la herida.

-Dios mío...-susurró la niña- tengo tanto miedo, todo ha comenzado ya, primero Sorata y ahora Karen.

-Si, pero Karen tuvo menor suerte que Sorata.

-¿Lo sabrá Kamui?

-Lo dudo, no debe tener ni idea, Sorata me dijo que había visto parte de su pelea con Yuto, pera nada más. Yuzuriha, creo que es hora de que cuidemos más de cerca de Kamui.

-¿Cómo que más de cerca?

-Si…mira, Sorata hizo todos los trámites… nos lo contó anoche, a mi y a Subaru, porque habló con Hinoto y ella le advirtió…

-¿Le advirtió que cosa?

-Sorata, Arashi y tú entrarán el próximo semestre al colegio de Kamui.

-¿Pero qué? oO ¿Y porqué no me preguntan antes…no piden mi opinión…esto es injusto!!! Creí que América significaría un descanso del tonto colegio y me meten a ese lugar

- Es por Kamui -.-' y por dos personas que corren serio peligro y no estamos muy seguros del porqué.

- ¿Porqué siempre alguien tiene que meterse en problemas?

Seiichiro se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando con cuidado la herida de Karen.

* * *

Con el cambio de semestre siempre ocurrían cosas nuevas. Samantha y Anna iban en el coche, nerviosas, pensando en los cambios de salón que a veces se les ocurrían a los titulares.

-Si te cambian de salón Anna, me suicido, te lo juro…

-Lo mismo digo.

Llegaron al Colegio y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a las listas.

-Oh por Dios!!!- gritó Anna con los ojos brillantes. Samantha se fijó en lo que señalaba.

Perfecto. Su nombre y el de su mejor amiga, no las habían separado.

-Y aquí está Kamui- siguió señalando Anna- Ay no Dios mío, mira esto…

Samantha continuó siguiendo el dedo de Anna que le mostró el nombre de Alejandro, suspiró de alivio.

-No a Alejandro tonta!!! Mira esto!!!- Gritó eufórica Anna, Samantha se fijó bien y enseguida se echó a reír histérica.

- ¿Qué hace Javier en nuestro salón?

-No es gracioso Samantha �.�

-Vaya, si que lo es, ¿Dónde está Kamui? Hay que contarle ahora mismo!

Samantha jaló a su amiga y buscó frenéticamente entre la multitud hasta que lo encontró, pero era extraño, estaba con tres personas más, personas que a ambas se les hacían vagamente conocidas. Kamui sintió las miradas de las chicas y volteó hacia dónde estaban ellas. Les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-Ellas son Anna y Samantha- dijo Kamui con voz fría como si le costara mucho presentarlas.

Las tres personas las saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Ellos son Yuzuriha, Arashi y Sorata- siguió diciendo Kamui mientras Anna y Samantha los saludaban uno por uno.

-¿Viste ya las listas Kamui?- preguntó Samantha, con un dejo de timidez.

-No- contestó él, con ese tono frío que sacaba de quicio a Samantha, pero ella pensó que seguramente no quería quedar mal frente a sus amigos o algo parecido.

-Pues bueno, estás en nuestro salón, y ¿adivina qué? También está Javier.

Kamui quiso sonreír ante el nerviosismo de Anna, pero se aguantó, él no sonreía…no quería sonreír. Estaba molesto porque ahora ni en el Colegio podría librarse de todo ese asunto de salvar a la tierra, ahora ni ahí podría actuar como se sintiera mejor, porque tenía a tres personas vigilándolo.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy, no quiero ser antisocial aquí también así que lo mejor será que vaya a ver mi salón y mis nuevos compañeros americanos… adiós!

Dijo Yuzuriha y se dio la vuelta hacia los salones de 1º

-Nosotros también nos vamos, seguramente nos todo en el mismo salón ¿No Arashi? No creo que se atrevan a separarnos…

-No sé- le contestó la chica a Sorata que la tomó fuertemente por los hombros y los dos se alejaron de ellos.

Anna suspiró y miró a Samantha extrañada, que le devolvió la misma mirada.

-No sabía que dejaban entrar animales aquí… - le susurró Anna a Samantha al oído.

-Es el mismo perro que siguió a Kamui la vez pasada, cuando él se subió al auto…- le contestó la chica con el mismo tono bajo.

Kamui cerró los ojos y se sintió aliviado, al menos, ninguna de las dos había visto a Inuki y eso significaba que ninguna de ellas corría peligro mortal, pero estaba un poco equivocado.

-Vamos al salón Kam.

Dijo Samantha tomándolo de la mano, cuando entraron, muchos asientos ya estaban ocupados. Anna miró hacia una esquina del salón y entró en pánico.

-No por favor, de ese lado no.

Kamui vio a un chico moreno, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, con su aspecto de no importarse por el mundo y por supuesto, no interesarle lo que el mundo pensara de él, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla bastante descuidado y bajo su camisa de franela azul, se distinguía el rostro de Jim Morrison en una playera. Estaba solo, a su lado había un espacio vació y tras él, otros dos.

-Lo siento Anna, es demasiada casualidad.

Dijo Kamui y caminó decidido hacia él.

Anna, desesperada se quedó petrificada en la puerta, con miedo a moverse así que Samantha la jaló y ambas se sentaron tras Javier quién a su vez, estaba ahora al lado de Kamui.

-Voy a matarlos a los dos- le dio a entender Anna a Samantha mediante señas, ella sólo sonrió.

Para sus adentros, también sonreía debido al hecho de que Kamui realmente había hecho algo por ayudar a su amiga. Ciertamente se había preocupado, había olvidado esa tonta idea de sentarse solo, nada más para complacer a Anna y por supuesto, a ella.

Pero había otro pensamiento ocupando su mente.

Se volvió para buscar entre los alumnos y por fin lo encontró.

Alejandro estaba sentado a sólo dos bancas atrás de ella, él también la vio y le sonrió.

Dios mío, esa sonrisa perfecta podía matarla.

Varios profesores hicieron su desfile dando el tradicional discurso de inicio de semestre, a lo largo del día Anna y Samantha se dieron cuenta de que Javier hablaba casi tanto como Kamui y al final del día, cuando todos arreglaban sus cosas para irse, Kamui se despidió de Javier, lo que ocasionó que el chico se despidiera también de Anna y de Samantha.

Salió del salón apresuradamente con su mochila al hombro y Anna se volteó a abrazar a Kamui muy efusivamente.

-¡Dios mío! Kamui! Podría besarte gracias gracias gracias!!! No sé cómo agradecerte, en verdad… no sé cómo… Dios mío.. Samantha…,Díos mío… voy a contarle a todo mundo voy a…

Pero su frase se vio interrumpida porque chocó con el abdomen de Alejandro que estaba parado frente a ellos.

Kamui trató de calmarse pero era casi imposible hacerlo.

-Señorita, ¿porqué tan feliz?

Preguntó Alejandro sonriendo ante la locura de Anna.

-Pues porqué iba a ser…Porque Kamui…Kamui es… una bendición enserio.

A Alejandro se le borró la sonrisa y Anna supo que, desde ese momento, Alejandro ya no la apreciaría mucho

-Bueno…esto… sólo venía a saludarte Sammy… que bueno que nos tocó otra vez juntos y bueno…Kamui, espero que nos podamos llevar un poco mejor que el semestre pasado, sé que las condiciones…

-No son las condiciones Alejandro, es simplemente que no me agradas, por ahora será más que suficiente con que nos respetemos ¿Te parece? Samantha, te esperamos afuera o quédate, cómo quieras, estaremos con los que conociste hoy, nos buscas si quieres. Vámonos Anna.

Anna abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al momento, el tono de Kamui no dejaba lugar a réplicas así que le dirigió una mirada rápida a su amiga, le hizo una seña a Alejandro para despedirse y siguió a Kamui.

Samantha se puso nerviosa.

-Disculpa a Kamui, siempre es así no es que realmente le caigas mal…

Alejandro se rió.

-Por supuesto, se nota que me odia, pero eso no me va a impedir hablarte, sería estúpido de mi parte ¿No crees?

Samantha se encogió de hombros ¿Porqué no sentía con Alejandro lo mismo que sentía con Kamui? ¿Porqué estaba más nerviosa por pensar que Kamui se iría sin ella que por estar ahí, con Alejandro?

-Sabes, Alex, me tengo que ir, si me dejan…

-¿No tienes quién te lleve a tu casa? Yo te puedo..

-Ahhh no es eso �.� yo soy la que los lleva a ellos…

-Entonces pueden esperarte.

-No sé, Alex, ya sabes como es Kamui y lo mejor es que…

-No Samantha, tienes que ser como antes de que él llegara, desde que él está aquí, tanto tú como Anna parecen venerarlo como si en verdad lo mereciera y la verdad es que yo creo que no lo merece tanto, bueno, de Anna ya sabemos que está loca, pero creo que tú tienes un poco de cordura como para darte cuenta.

¿Porqué? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Alejandro que ella tenía cordura?

-Lo dices porque sabes que me gustas y que Anna, por el contrario jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú o como tus amigos, por eso yo tengo cordura y ella no.

Soltó Samantha de repente, sin poder darse apenas cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Alejandro se quedó sin habla, no supo que parte responder primero, aunque no fue necesario porque Samantha continuó.

-Pero en cuanto a Kamui respecta, creo que si estar con él o quererlo es no tener cordura pues perfecto, me quedo sin la cordura y ojalá esté tan loca como Anna y bueno…ya…es todo.

Samantha sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro a una velocidad alarmante.

-No era mi intención que te molestaras Samantha y tampoco hablar mal de Kamui.

-Pues lo hiciste Alejandro, estoy muy molesta, ahora me pregunto si te molestarás por remediarlo.

Dijo Samantha, tomó su mochila y salió del salón deseando que ojalá y Alejandro si se molestara por remediarlo.

Se encontró con Kamui y Anna a la salida, estaba con ellos los otros, incluido el perro.

-Bueno, nos vamos.

-Cómo que nos vamos! Te tardaste un buen! Cuéntanos que pasó con Alejandro!

Gritó Anna jalándole la ropa.

Samantha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues pasó que cree que estás loca, que entre líneas le he confesado que me gusta, pero estoy enojada con él y ahora no sé que pasará.

-¿Cómo que le confesaste que te gusta?- Dijo Kamui en un tono fuerte.

-Ay pero que ternura ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? ¿Quién es?

Interrumpió Yuzuriha sumamente enternecida. Samantha se sonrojó.

-Alejandro de…

-Ah! Ese chico del fútbol alto, moreno y guapo? Si, todas las de mi salón hablan de él.

Dijo Yuzuriha antes de que Samantha terminara.

-Si, ese chico.- afirmó.

-Que romántico…

-Yo sé que daré la vida por la chica que amo…- dijo Sorata de la nada mirando tiernamente a Arashi que no le devolvió la mirada.

Kamui estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Bien, ahora ya todos sabemos que todo mundo está enamorado de todo mundo podemos irnos… ya.

Samantha fulminó a Kamui con la mirada, siempre arruinaba los momentos felices.

-Bueno vámonos. ¿Quieren que los lleve?

Ofreció Samantha mirando a los tres amigos de Kamui.

-No gracias.

Contestó Arashi con su habitual tono serio.

-Bueno, ¿Kamui?

Kamui sopesó sus dos opciones.

-Me voy contigo- respondió mirando a Samantha. Se despidieron y se fueron al estacionamiento dejando solos a Yuzuriha, Arashi y Sorata.

-No les da la impresión de que Kamui nos cambia

Dijo Sorata rascándose la nuca.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo Arashi- lo que me preocupa es que no sé ustedes, pero tienen algo, ellas tienen algo, la que más me preocupa es la de pelo rizado me recuerda a…

-¿A Kotori?- preguntó Sorata.

-No, no a Kotori… a Fuma

-¿A Fuma? Oo pero Arashi ahora si que te has pasado.

-No al Fuma de ahora … �.� si no al de antes y a lo que… pero espero estar equivocada, vámonos, tengo que hablar con Hinoto de inmediato, esto se está volviendo muy peligroso para Kamui

Dijo y los tres alzaron vuelo.

* * *

Anna buscaba frenéticamente en el radio algo que estuviera decente mientras Samantha y Kamui permanecían callados. Se oscureció muy rápido y de repente la carretera estaba sumamente vacía.

-Me encanta que no haya tráfico porque estas malditas curvas…

Dijo Samantha entre dientes aún pensando en su discusión con Alejandro.

Kamui sintió una opresión en el pecho, fijó su mirada en el camino oscuro y ahí estaba.

Fuma, de pie, frente a ellos.

Samantha y Anna también lo vieron, con su sonrisa maligna, ambas gritaron y Samantha perdió el control del volante.

El coche se estrelló. Kamui, desesperado, se asomó a ver a las chicas, Anna tenía unos cortes en la frente debido al vidrio que se había roto. Samantha aparentemente estaba ilesa, pero Fuma…

-Kamui… que gusto volver a verte.

Estaba parado afuera del coche, dónde estaba Samantha.

-Es que no has aprendido… bueno, a decir verdad yo tampoco, ahora si me lo permites.

Dijo abriendo la puerta y jalando a Samantha con un movimiento brusco, Anna trató de tomarla pero fue repelida.

-NO!

Gritó Kamui y trató de detenerlos pero era demasiado tarde, Fuma se había ido y se había llevado a Samantha con él.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal, salió del coche y ayudó a Anna a salir

-Ahora tienes que ayudarme.

Anna lloraba desesperada y se aferraba a la ropa de Kamui.

-¿Quién era? ¿Porqué se la ha llevado? ¿Porqué?

-Anna, maldita sea ¡escúchame! Te voy a llevar a dónde estarás a salvo por ahora, si hay algo que puedas hacer te lo haré saber pero por ahora sólo necesito que te calmes y que, pase lo que pase… confíes en mí.

-¿Cómo podría…si..?

-Por favor.

Kamui tomó a Anna y, aún sabiendo que ella se horrorizaría, alzó el vuelo y fue lo más rápido que pudo con los demás dragones.

Y odió a Kakyo con toda su alma.

* * *

What do you want from me

_As you look around this room tonight/ Mientras ves esta habitación esta noche  
Settle in your seat and dim the lights/ collocate en tu asiento y baja las luces  
Do you want my blood, do you want my tears/ quieres mi sangre quieres mis lágrimas  
What do you want/que quieres  
What do you want from me/ que quieres de mi  
Should I sing until I can't sing any more/debo cantar hasta que ya no pueda cantar más  
Play these strings/ mover estas cuerdas_

_until my fingers are raw/ hasta que mis dedos estén ásperos  
You're so hard to please/ eres difícil de complacer  
What do you want from me/ que quieres de mí _

Do you think that I know/ crees que sé

_something you don't know/ algo que tú no sabes  
What do you want from me/ que quieres de mi  
If I don't promise you the answers / si no te prometo las respuestas_

_would you go/ te irías  
What do you want from me/ que quieres de mí  
Should I stand out in the rain/ debo pame afuera, en la lluvia  
Do you want me to make/ quieres que haga_

_a daisy chain for you/ una cadena de margaritas para tí  
I'm not the one you need/ no soy el que necesitas  
What do you want from me/ que quieres de mi _

You can have anything you want/ puedes tener lo que quieras  
You can drift, you can dream,/ puedes moverte,puedes soñar

_even walk on water/ hasta caminar sobre el agua  
Anything you want/todo lo que quieras _

You can own everything you see/ puedes tener todo lo que ves  
Sell your soul for complete control/ vender tu alma por el contro total  
Is that really what you need/ es eso en verdad lo que necesitas

You can lose yourself this night/ puedes perderte esta noche  
See inside there is nothing to hide/ ve adentro que no hay nada que esconder  
Turn and face the light/ voltea y prende la luz  
What do you want from me/ que quieres de mi

Pink Floyd

* * *

Buenooooo FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Muejeje ya sé que seguramente me querrán matar por dejarlo así pero prometo actualizar el año próximo antes de que se me vaya la inspiración. Ya viene la acción porque ya secuestraron a la muchacha, en el siguiente capítulo se VA lo rosa, en este les di de las últimas alegrías porque lo que viene es otra cosa jeje. Besitos a todos y que pasen una Navidad pkm!! 


	10. Not frightened of dying

**GARNET:** Muchachona!! Aún no me recupero del shock jejeje… bueno espero que te guste este capi, no tiene tanto humor como el anterior jejeje pero algún día volverá…un día muy lejano del capítulo 10 claro está… no te me traumes ehhh

**KAMUI-SHIROU69:** No Fuma no puede hacer nada malévolo con Sammyta, es la protagonista y además tiene otros planes para ella…por ahora. Ya deja de estar de flojito y actualiza tu fic!!! ¿Muerte de Alejandro? Mmm…no sé jaja lo pienso, lo pienso pero me matan…

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, excepto los americanos que se pertenecen a si mismos ((bueno no…corrijo…Javier es Mío!!!!)) La canción: The great gig in the sky de Pink Floyd pero desde que dejan que Cindy Lauper cante "Antoher Brick in the wall part II" no les pido permiso para nada

* * *

Era incapaz de recordar el orden cronológico de los hechos, sintió que un hilo de sangre caliente le recorría la cara, proveniente, claro está, de una herida en la cabeza, se pasó la mano y luego la observó, la mancha de roja sangre.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.

Dijo una fría voz, su silueta se vislumbraba a través de las cortinas de dosel de la cama dónde Samantha estaba, ella tembló, podía ver también la silueta de una larga espada. Todo se arremolinó en su cerebro, Anna con Pink Floyd en la radio, una curva, el miedo que irradiaba Kamui, ese hombre, dolor…Kamui.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-Eso no es importante por el momento-contestó el hombre de la voz fría al tiempo en que se iba acercando a la cama, pronto las cortinas dejarían de cubrirlo, Samantha sintió pánico, no quería ver su rostro, porque sólo podía tratarse del rostro de un demonio.

-Lo primordial en esta lista eres tú y sólo tú, sobre todo porque creo que se pueden lograr grandes cosas teniéndote aquí.

-¿Porqué? No entiendo nada ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Quién es usted?

La respuesta de aquél hombre no hizo más que sorprender a la pobre chica, cuando finalmente se dejó ver y su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

-Kamui, soy Kamui.

-Por supuesto que no, eso es una estupidez- contestó la chica desafiante. Fuma borró su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tomó a la chica por la muñeca, apretando, lastimándola.

-Nunca, eso nunca.

Después, repasó el cuello de Samantha con su mano libre, volvió a sonreír y le dio un ligero beso en los labios para después presionar en un cierto punto, la muchacha se durmió al instante.

Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que veía, oscuridad y sentado sobre algún punto en lo oscuro un hombre de bello perfil, sus cabellos rubio cenizo caían sobre sus hombros, estaba todo vestido de blanco, como un ángel…y triste.

Volteó la mirada y Samantha se estremeció.

-Tienes algo que ver. Me he equivocado al parecer.

Ella se sintió confundida por las palabras del extraño, sin embargo se acercó a él.

-¿Porqué te has equivocado?

-Lo envié a ti y tú me fuiste enviada.

Samantha seguía sin comprender, entonces todo cambió. Estaba en un lugar con ruinas en todos lados, a su lado estaba Kakyo, observando al frente, Samantha siguió su mirada y ahogó un grito con lo que vio.

Una muchacha, casi de su edad, estaba de una forma extrañamente similar a Jesús crucificado, un hombre sostenía una espada sobre la cabeza de la chica y…

La atravesó.

Samantha gritó fuerte esta vez, su grito fue opacado por el de otro chico, pero no se volvió a mirar, se refugió en el pecho de Kakyo, que le acarició los rizos con desdichada comprensión.

-Dios mío como pudo…

Pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que viera quién había sido el monstruo que había asesinado de esa forma tan brutal a la chica, quería verle el rostro.

Se volvió con lentitud, comprobando horrorizada que había algunas salpicaduras de sangre en sus manos y en su ropa, alzó la vista tratando de evitar sentir náuseas al ver toda aquella sangre y carne destrozada y lo vio.

_Kamui…_

Sólo se desplomó y Kakyo la tomó a tiempo antes de que se diera contra el duro pavimento.

Despertó de nuevo en aquella cama con dosel, había una mujer sentada al borde, que se volvió a mirar a Samantha cuando esta se movió.

-Lo viste ¿no es verdad?

-¿Quién era ella?

-Alguien a quién Kamui supuestamente juró proteger.

_Por Dios, Kanoe sabes que eso es mentira…_

Kanoe trató de borrar la voz de su hermana de su cabeza y seguir con el plan.

-Entonces la mató, la mató como te hubiera matado a ti si no te hubiéramos protegido.

_No es verdad…_

-Entonces Anna también está en peligro ¿verdad?

Kanoe esbozó una sonrisa.

-No por ahora, y si actuamos antes que él talvez nunca lo esté.

-No puedo creer nada de esto.

-Samantha…tú lo amas ¿no es verdad?

Ella asintió vigorosamente, sí, lo amaba y no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

-Conoces muchos tipos de amor, y otro tipo de amor que conoces es aquél que sientes por Alejandro.

Samantha se sorprendió al oír aquél nombre ¿cómo podía saberlo?, de todas formas volvió a asentir.

-Alejandro también está en peligro, _tú _lo pusiste en esa situación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica, las palabras de Kanoe le taladraban el corazón cada vez más.

-Ahora déjame explicarte la situación y después me dirás tu decisión.

_Y si no es la correcta, juro chiquilla que morirás aquí mismo, morirás de peor forma que Kotori, lo juro._

* * *

Fue terrible el momento en que Kamui entró al departamento con Anna en los brazos.

Seiichiro con su aire paternal se acercó a ella rápidamente para inspeccionar los cortes en su frente. Anna se sorprendió al ver ahí a Arashi, Sorata y Yuzuriha, junto con otros que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Arashi, seria.

-Se la llevo maldita sea…se la llevo porque yo …

Kamui reprimió sus palabras y sólo pudo desplomarse en un sillón junto a Anna, quién habló.

- Se llevaron a Samantha.

Y no hubo necesidad de decir más porque todos se imaginaron lo sucedido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer por ella?, Kamui hay que rescatarla.- siguió diciendo Anna desesperada.

-Eso es imposible- dijo la voz tranquila de Seiichiro que le limpiaba la frente a Anna, ella se apartó bruscamente y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-No! Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo quedarme esperando.

-Pues es lo único que puedes hacer- dijo Arashi, Anna la miró profundamente resentida.

-Tú no comprendes, nadie de ustedes lo comprende.

Anna buscó apoyo en Kamui pero el no le devolvió la mirada, se limitó a levantarse, jaló a Anna sin verla a los ojos ni una sola vez y la sacó al pasillo.

-Lo siento mucho-murmuró.

-Eso no sirve de nada.-le reprochó Anna.

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo decirte, las puse en peligro desde el mismo instante en que les dirigí la palabra, me metí en sus vidas hasta lo más profundo y ustedes hicieron lo mismo conmigo y esa es la razón d que estemos aquí, ahora, en esta situación, lo siento Anna.

-Sólo quiero saber que pasa.

Y Kamui le contó. Todo.

Al final de la explicación Anna temblaba.

-Ya veo porque sólo nos queda esperar.

Kamui apartó el cabello de Anna de su frente.

-Yo la amo.

Anna asintió.

-Lo sé.

Después la chica abrazó a aquélla extraña persona, sin miedo, porque sabía que era el único que comprendía.

-Lo sé, por lo regular aprendes a ver los sentimientos de tus mejores amigos, aunque ellos no se den cuenta de eso y ¿sabes algo? Ella también siente lo mismo por ti.

Y ambos estallaron en llanto.

Arashi interrumpió la escena, había un destello de luz en su mirada.

-No está muerta, ni lo estará.

Anna la escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No…mis sospechas eran ciertas, aunque no es que por esta razón todo sea más fácil, al contrario, Kamui, todo esto se complicó aún más y es que…

Se calló de pronto y miró a Anna significativamente.

Kamui cerró los ojos.

-Se lo dije todo.

-Bien, excelente elección, porque necesitaremos de ella, ya que los otros dragones ahora tienen a una.

-¿Cómo dices?

- Se llevaron a Samantha pero no sólo para matarla y hacerte sufrir, no, se la llevaron para volverla contra ti y que entonces tú vivas un infierno siempre presente.

-Samantha jamás se volvería contra Kamui- dijo Anna pero le temblaba la voz.

-¡Fuma jamás habría matado a su propia hermana! Todo es posible, todo si Kanoe te enreda. Samantha volverá y a simple vista parecerá la misma, pero…

Arashi volvió a guardar silencio como si le costara mucho hablar…y así era.

-Pero ¿qué?- presionó Kamui.

-Creerá que has sido tú quién ha matado a Kotori y tendrá una idea bastante equivocada sobre todo.

_Kotori. _

Anna tomó la mano de Kamui y le dio un apretón. Arashi volvió a dejarlos solos.

-Confía en mí.- fue lo único que le dijo la chica.

-La hemos perdido.

-Yo no creo que sea así, la forma en que las cosas funcionan entre ella y yo no es de esa manera, estamos sobre todas las cosas, y tú también estás sobre todas las cosas.

-No quise meterlas en esto fue por ese sueño…

-Si era nuestro destino estar en esto, no lo hubieras podido impedir de todas formas, aunque Kakyo, el sueño y tu decisión te parezcan una maldición, para mí es lo contrario, me alegra que nos hayamos unido a ti de esta forma.

-Quiero verla de vuelta, es lo único que me importa, no importa si me odia o si cree que soy un demonio del infierno, sólo quiero ver que está bien.

-Tenemos algo a nuestro favor que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No que cosa…quién.

Kamui levantó una ceja.

-Alejandro.- dijo Anna por fin y no le dio miedo la reacción de Kamui.

-¿Estás loca?

-Es lo mismo que piensa él, pero el punto es que tiene algún interés en Samantha y ella…bueno…también tiene en él, antes de que tú llegarás era un amor desmedido, no tienes idea, es un arma.

-No le pediré ayuda a Alejandro ni le contaré nada insisto en que estás loca.

-No tienes porque pedirle ayuda ni contarle nada. Déjamelo a mí.

Kamui miró a Anna receloso.

-Me lo debes, después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

-Es que no entiendo tu plan.

-Ni tienes porque entenderlo, sólo necesito un poco de control de tu parte.

* * *

Kanoe sonrió. Samantha estaba a su lado en el borde de la cama, con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta, Samantha.

* * *

**"The Great Gig In The Sky"**

_"And I am not frightened of dying/ y no estoy asustado por morir_

_any time will do/ en cualquier momento lo haré _

_Idon't mind./ no me importa _

_Why should I be frightened of dying?/ ¿Porqué debería tener miedo de morir?  
There's no reason for it,/ no hay razón para ello_

_you've gotta go sometime."/ tienes que irte alguna vez  
"I never said I was / nunca dije que estuviera_

_frightened of dying."/ asustado de morir_

* * *

Bueeeeeno no sé si está corto o no pero es lo único que puedo poner por el momento jajaja espero que les guste y siento no adelantar mucho los planes de Fuma y Kanoe pero si lo hago no hay historia!! Sama…te dejé que abrazaras a Kakyo pero no te me emociones ehhh tú a tu Kamui!!!! Bueno besitos y dejen Reviews!!!! 


	11. Crawling in the Dark

**DAGGER:** Deja de cambiarte de nombre mugrosa!!! Jajaja. Alejandro bueno, no sé si le de tiempo de preocuparse ((ya leerás)) pero de que va a tener algo, va a tener algo. La verdad es que he estado actualizando bastante rápido no te puedes quejar, casi cada semana y todavía te empecé el de King Arthur y cuando acabé X comienzo con Escaflowne, así que no te puedes quejar!!!!!. Por cierto de tu salvajismo ¿qué almohada? ¿De qué hablas? Oo ((lo pusiste en tu review))

**KAMUI-SHIROU69**: Hoooola!!! Te pedí la pizza pero a la hora en q me preguntaron la dirección no supe y me la trajeron a mí, ahora descansa en mi pancita… Las muertes bueno PRONTO PRONTO sé paciente que no me puedo ver como en el OVA y matarlos a todos de la nada jaja, aunque yo creo que esas muertes que tanto esperas se vendrán en dos capítulos más. SIGO ESPERANDO QUE ACTUALICES!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bien esto pertenece a las CLAMP como siempre digo y ya me canso de decir siempre el mismo discurso. La canción es Crawling in the Dark, de Hoobastank

* * *

Dejó que el teléfono sonara tres veces y después contestó sin poder reconocer la voz que llamaba del otro lado del auricular. 

-¿Alejandro?

-Si, ¿quién habla?

-Esto…habla Anna, ya sabes…la amiga de Samantha.

-¿Anna? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien…este mira, tenemos una situación un poco grave, y sinceramente necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué situación?

-Bien, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono ¿Crees que podrías encontrarte con Kamui y conmigo en algún lado?

* * *

-Tendrás que regresar ahora Samantha, pero confío en ti, ya sabes que hacer.

Samantha clavó su mirada en Fuma y asintió.

-¿Qué si me doy cuenta de que no es verdad?

Fuma estudió su pregunta y después se volvió hacia la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que no pasará eso, de hecho podrás darte cuenta hoy mismo, tu querido Kamui va a hacer algo que no te va a gustar en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Samantha, con temor en la voz.

-Ya lo verás por ti misma.

* * *

Alejandro se dirigió al café dónde Anna y Kamui lo habían citado, ciertamente le extrañaba muchísimo aquello, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad, primero supuso que se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con su pelea con Samantha, pero después se dio cuenta de que si así fuera, Kamui no se hubiera tomado la molestia de hablar con él, a menos que…

-Hola Alex.

Le saludó Anna desde una de las mesas del café. Alejandro notó que estaba muy ojerosa y parecía muy triste.

-Hola Anna ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien, siéntate.

Alejandro clavó su mirada en Kamui, que a regañadientes, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, él le respondió de la misma manera y se sentó.

-Alex, pasa algo con Samantha…

-Mira Anna, me pasé toda la noche pensando en que podía hacer para que me perdonara yo…

-No cállate y escúchanos, no tiene nada que ver con su estúpida pelea.

Dijo Kamui secamente, Alejandro lo miró furioso, pero desde su experiencia anterior, trataba de evitar cualquier confrontación con Kamui.

-Entonces díganme de que se trata.

-Vamos a necesitar que pongas todo tu empeño en que Samantha reaccione en cierto asunto que…

Pero Anna fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión en el café, Kamui la jaló a tiempo antes de que una piedra enorme del local cayera sobre ella.

Unos enormes brazos parecidos a tentáculos robóticos salieron de entre los escombros y tomaron a Alejandro. Anna se apresuró a tomar al chico de la mano, lo que ocasionó que ella también fuera llevada por la maquina, ambos fueron arrojados con extrema violencia contra el duro pavimento.

Había gritos de terror por todas partes, Kamui corrió hacia dónde estaban Anna y Alejandro y se encargó de ver a la chica.

-No tengo nada Kamui, en verdad no tengo nada…- dijo enseñándole que sólo tenía algunos moretones en los brazos, las piernas y rasguños en la cara, por el contrario, la pierna de Alejandro sobresalía en un ángulo irregular.

-Creo que me he roto…

Pero La Bestia volvió a tomarlo y a azotarlo contra el pavimento, un nuevo crujido de huesos, está vez una pierna.

Kamui se lanzó contra la Bestia, furioso, pero una figura fue más rápida que él, se acercó a La Bestia y con su espada le dañó algunas partes.

Se esfumó.

-Arashi…-

-Toma al chico, hay que llevarlo al hospital ahora mismo.

Kamui hizo lo que Arashi le decía, tomó a Alejandro y le admiró que no gritara de dolor a pesar de tener el brazo y la pierna en horribles condiciones.

-¿Cómo supiste Arashi?- le preguntó Anna sorprendida mientras Alejandro y Kamui iban enfrente de ellas.

-Creíamos que Alejandro nos podría ayudar pero creo que con esto resultará lo contrario, Anna, tengo un muy mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto, si no logramos que Samantha vuelva a nosotros…perderemos a Kamui.

A Anna le dieron escalofríos tan sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

Samantha entró a su casa, sus papás no estaban, llevaban una semana en Frankfurt y se alegró por ello, porque si hubieran estado, se hubieran preocupado mucho por su ausencia repentina. El destino era así, tenía todo fríamente planeado. 

Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sus cortinas de dosel le recordaron a Fuma, A Kanoe y sus palabras. Estaba en una encrucijada filosófica y religiosa, y estaba sola en ello, sus temas eran la biología, lo práctico, era Anna la que podía resolver ese tipo de problemas, no ella, estaba sola.

_Talvez si le digo…_

Pero pronto las palabras de Kanoe llegaron a su cabeza.

_No querrás poner a Anna en peligro, lo mejor es que la mantengas alejada de esto, no le pidas consejo, NO LA PONGAS EN PELIGRO…_

Pero talvez Kamui ya había hablado con Anna, talvez Kamui ya le había llenado la cabeza de ideas y por eso tampoco le podría dar un consejo imparcial.

_Kamui._

¿En verdad todo lo que le habían dicho Kanoe y Fuma sobrepasaba lo que ella conocía de Kamui? ¿Confiaría ciegamente en sus palabras, en que él había matado a aquella chica?

_Pero yo LO VÍ!_

Cerró los ojos y de pronto vio la imagen de Alejandro siendo azotado en el pavimento.

Se incorporó agitada. Tomó el teléfono y buscó entre sus cajones aquél papel que había guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que jamás se había atrevido a usar.

El número telefónico de Alejandro.

Marcó y sus dedos temblaban sin parar.

Una voz algo llorosa le contestó el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Alejandro?

La voz (de mujer) prorrumpió en sollozos.

-Me acaban de comunicar que está en el hospital que está cerca de un café, justamente iba a salir para allá.

Después colgó.

Samantha podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en el pecho, golpeando con extrema fuerza.

Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió.

Cuando estuvo en el auto, sintió una terrible sensación nostálgica, volteó a ver el asiento vacío de atrás, dónde tantas veces había estado Kamui, pero pronto se acordó de la emergencia de Alejandro y salió al hospital.

Cuando llegó y le pidió a la Señorita de la recepción que le indicara la habitación de Alejandro, la mujer (quién quiera que fuese) que l había contestado aún no había llegado, así que entró.

Al verlo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se veía terriblemente mal y aún así lograba poner toda su concentración en el partido de fútbol que estaban pasando en la televisión.

-¿Alejandro?

El chico volteó a ver a Samantha y dibujó una de sus tantas sonrisas inmaculadas.

-Hola Sammy.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Unas fracturas, calma, no es nada tan grave, ya pasarán.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

Alejandro suspiró.

-Bueno, Kamui y Anna me citaron en un café y ahí…

Samantha no escuchó nada más, salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Alejandro no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que por primera vez, se había sentido agradecido con Kamui por algo, ya que él se había preocupado y lo había llevado hasta el hospital.

Samantha volvió a subir a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Anna. Su amiga le abrió la puerta y sintió dolor al verla, pues se notaba lo cansada y triste que estaba.

-Lo sabes ¿No es así?

Anna tuvo que recuperarse pronto de la sorpresa, no le dio tiempo ni de abrazar a su amiga, de decirle que le alegraba con todo el corazón verla bien, pues su pregunta había sido tan fuerte, tan directa, que no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada más.

-Si.

-¿Porqué le hicieron eso a Alejandro?

-Samantha nosotros no…

-¿No lo ves? Kamui no es lo que creemos, no entiendes, no sabes…

-No Samantha, se mucho más de lo que tú crees, tenemos que hablar, por favor.

-Anna, no podemos confiar en Kamui, no podemos, vi cosas, sé cosas que…

-¡Entiéndeme!

Samantha se quedó callada, mirando a Anna…estaba tan cansada…

-Prométeme que me dejarás hablar.

-No puedo prometerte eso o estarás en peligro…

Anna negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada.

-_Ya. _No tenemos otra opción.

Samantha se echó a llorar.

-Es lo que siempre deseamos ¿No es así? Salir de la monotonía, tener una aventura enorme y ahora la tenemos ¿Cuál es el problema Anna?

-El problema es que no estamos del mismo lado.

Samantha y Anna se abrazaron, era uno de los pocos abrazos con lágrimas, por lo regular sólo se abrazaban de pura alegría.

-Sin Kamui, sin ningún otro Dragón, hablaremos de esto y decidiremos de que lado estar.

Le propuso Anna, Samantha asintió.

-Pero juntas ¿Verdad?.

-Si, juntas.

- Esque tú eres la filósofa, la que sabe de…bueno de todos esos temas, yo sólo me dejo guiar por el corazón, por lo que veo, Anna… ¿Qué pasó con Alejandro?

-No lo sé…estábamos en el café y nos atacaron. Y está bien que te dejes guiar por el corazón.

-¿Estás segura de que Kamui no tuvo nada que ver?

-Por supuesto que estoy segura, Samantha, saldremos de esto, ya verás.

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Mis papás no están y no quiero estar sola.

-Por supuesto, ¿Una última noche de películas antes de empezar con todo este asunto?

Samantha asintió, sonriendo.

-Pero esta vez no quiero soñar con _Star Wars_.

Anna rió, pensó que pronto olvidaría como reír.

* * *

**"Crawling In The Dark"**

_I will dedicate/ Dedicaré  
And sacrifice my everything/ y sacrificaré mi todo_

_for just a second's worth/ por un solo segundo valor  
Of how my story's ending/ de cómo mi historia termina  
And I wish I could know/ y desearía poder saber_

_if the directions that I take/ si las direcciones que tomé  
And all the choices that I make/ y todas las elecciones que hice_

_won't end up all for nothing/ no terminarán por nada_

_Show me what it's for/ Enséñame para que es  
Make me understand it/ Hazme entenderlo  
I've been crawling in the dark/ me he estado arrastrado en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer/ buscando la respuesta  
Is there something more/ Hay algo más_

_than what i've been handed?/ que lo que he puesto en mis manos?  
I've been crawling in the dark/ me he estado arrastrado en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer/ buscando la respuesta._

_Help me carry on/ Ayúdame a seguir adelante  
Assure me it's ok/ Asegurame que está bien_

_to use my heart and not my eyes/ usar mi corazón y no mis ojos  
To navigate the darkness/ para navegar en la oscuridad  
Will the ending be ever/ Alguna vez el final_

_coming suddenly?/ vendrá de pronto?  
Will I ever get to see/ Alguna vez podré ver_

_the ending to my story?/ El final de mi historia?_

_Show me what it's for/ Enséñame para que es  
Make me understand it/ Hazme entenderlo  
I've been crawling in the dark/ me he estado arrastrado en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer/ buscando la respuesta  
Is there something more/ Hay algo más_

_than what i've been handed?/ que lo que he puesto en mis manos?  
I've been crawling in the dark/ me he estado arrastrado en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer/ buscando la respuesta._

_So when and how will I know?/ Entonces cuando y como lo saber?  
How much further do I have to go?/ ¿Cuán lejos tendré que ir?  
How much longer/ ¿Cuánto más_

_until I finally know?/ Hasta que sepa por fin?  
Because I'm looking and/ Porque estoy buscando y_

_I just can't see what's in front of me/ Sólo veo lo que está enfrente de mí  
In front of me/ Enfrente de mí_

_Show me what it's for/ Enséñame para que es  
Make me understand it/ Hazme entenderlo  
I've been crawling in the dark/ me he estado arrastrado en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer/ buscando la respuesta  
Is there something more/ Hay algo más_

_than what i've been handed?/ que lo que he puesto en mis manos?  
I've been crawling in the dark/ me he estado arrastrado en la oscuridad_

_looking for the answer/ buscando la respuesta._

Hoobastank

* * *

Ok ando de depre ok?? No sé si se note, al menos me desquite rompiendo huesos... 


	12. Headstrong

Hola! Ahora si no me estoy tardando ya ven que bonita soy - jeje.

Pero por actualizar rápido me quedo sin reviews que pasooooo?? Ya no me quieren o qué?? ((Julesita llora desconsoladamente en un rincón ;; )) No puedo creer que tengo más reviews en el fic de King Arthur que en este…mi opera prima en fanfiction…!!!

ESPERO REVIEWS EHH!!!! GRRRR….

**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece a mi si no a las CLAMP blablablabla.. la Canción Headstrong de Earshot, para usarla tuve que pedirle permiso a Lestat JAJAJA

* * *

Samantha despertó cuando la luz le empezó a dar de lleno en la cara, a su lado, Anna estaba sentada con un libro suyo en las manos.

-¿Te levantaste temprano?.

-Un poquito.

Samantha se estiró, por unos segundos no recordó todo el asunto de Kamui, pero pronto esos recuerdos regresaron a su mente

-Entonces que vamos a hacer Anna…

-Tú dime.

Samantha sopesó las opciones.

-Debí entrar a Área IV y estudiar todos esos libros de filosofía, religión y demás.

Anna se rió.

-Exactamente, pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso, mira Samantha, es muy fácil, no se porque insistes en dar tantas vueltas con el asunto. La gente a la que quieres Esta en ESTE mundo ¿No es así? Si ESTE mundo es destruido, la gente que quieres será destruida junto con él. Mucha filosofía el asunto no lleva, simplemente lleva corazón.

Samantha se quedó callada.

-No quiero estar con Kamui.

-No tienes porque estarlo. Mira Samantha, hasta dónde me he dado cuenta, tú y yo no tenemos que formar parte de esta guerra, es sólo que todo se descontroló un poco.

Pero Anna estaba mintiendo y Samantha sabía perfectamente cuando eso pasaba, aunque no protestó, sabía que Anna trataba de protegerla tal y como ella había hecho anteriormente.

-Quiero ver a Alejandro ¿Me acompañas?

Anna asintió.

Más tarde, ambas chicas salieron para el hospital, al subirse al auto Anna notó una gran abolladura de su lado.

-¿Has andado con eso?

Samantha se encogió de hombros, no lo arreglaría hasta que sus papás regresaran de Frankfurt.

Llegaron al hospital en pocos minutos.

-Yo te esperaré aquí ¿si?- le comunicó Anna a su amiga y se sentó afuera de la habitación de Alejandro, Samantha asintió y entró en silencio.

Alejandro la recibió con una sonrisa, se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior, Samantha se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano sin pensar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Muchísimo mejor, el doctor dice que volveré a jugar fútbol y eso me mantiene bien, te lo aseguro.

Samantha sonrió y bajó tímidamente la mirada.

-Aunque, entre otras cosas, también me mantiene bien que vengas a verme.

* * *

Kamui caminaba solitario bajo los nubarrones que se empezaban a formar, cruzando la calle estaba el hospital dónde se encontraba Alejandro.

_Perfecto, de todos los lugares a los que pude haber ido, tenía que caer justo aquí._

Desvió la mirada y caminó recto, tratando de no ver hacia el hospital, luego se detuvo.

_No me hará mal saber como está…_

Y casi sin pensarlo cruzó la calle.

* * *

Anna estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar afuera sola y decidió ir a la cafetería a tomarse algo mientras su amiga salía. No se fijó en el chico de negro que acababa de entrar al hospital y él tampoco se fijó en ella.

Kamui se acercó a la habitación de Alejandro, pegó el oído a la puerta y percibió una voz conocida.

-_No me di cuenta en que momento me fijé en ti, de pronto eras el motivo por el que iba todos los días a la escuela, eras la razón de que no diera la vuelta en el auto para no entrar a clases, eras la razón de todo…_

Kamui no lo pensó, tomó el pomo y lo giro lenta y silenciosamente.

Samantha estaba inclinada sobre Alejandro y ambos estaban unidos en un delicado beso, ella se separó casi al instante y entonces Alejandro lo vio.

-¡Kamui! Vaya! Hasta viniste a verme.

Kamui sintió la sangre golpeando en su sien, estaba casi seguro de que había adquirido un tono rojizo en la piel, pero trató de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-Sólo para asegurarme de que fueras a estar aquí mucho tiempo más, Alejandro.

El futbolista se rió con ganas.

-Unas semanas talvez…

-Bien, entonces me voy.

Dijo y cerró la puerta casi con tranquilidad. Samantha estaba anonadada.

Kamui se recriminó a si mismo el haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Caminó sin fijarse en sus pasos hasta el departamento que compartían los demás dragones y al llegar, se desplomó junto a Karen.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó ella con un tono algo preocupado.

-Nada, tonterías.

-Esta noche vendrá Anna, la chica nos prometió que convencería a Samantha para venir y escucharnos.

-No importa demasiado lo que quiera hacer Samantha- respondió Kamui secamente. Karen lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Kamui, no te engañes a ti mismo.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Si Samantha esta del lado de Fuma, tú no podrías soportarlo.

-Si podría…

-No.

Le contestó Karen secamente y se fue. Kamui suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y no se dio cuenta cuando cayó la noche, tocaron la puerta y Yuzuriha se apresuró a abrir.

Saludó a Anna efusivamente e hizo otro tanto con Samantha y después las dejó pasar, Kamui intentó evitar la mirada de Samantha y ella hizo lo mismo.

Todos los dragones se reunieron casi de inmediato.

-Samantha nosotros…

Empezó Seiichiro pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-Ya está bien, he decidido, Anna me ayudó, no accederé a los planes de Fuma porque no quiero que todo lo que quiero desaparezca.

Subaru clavó su mirada en la chica.

-¿Puedes decirnos cuáles eran los planes de Fuma?

Samantha se sorprendió de lo amable que había sido su petición, no la forzaba a decirlo, se lo pedía.

-Fuma quería que le entregara a Kamui a cambio de…de salvar a Anna.

Un murmullo colectivo se escuchó en la habitación, todos clavaron inconscientemente su mirada en Anna que estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué te ha pedido qué?- gritó Kamui poniéndose de pie de pronto y tomando a Samantha por el hombro, pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

-Suéltame, no creas que ya confío en ti como si nada, ¡no tienes idea de las atrocidades que he visto!

Kamui se quedó atónito y sus ojos relampagueaban con furia. Anna se apresuró a ponerse entre los dos.

-¡Basta ya! A ver si nos ponemos a pensar en que demonios hacer ehhh

Kamui se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá y seguía mirando amenazante a Samantha.

-Y aún así decidiste no entregar a Kamui…

Murmuró Sorata.

-Así es y no lo hice porque me compadezca de él, porque no merece ni una pizca de compasión, lo hice porque creo que es lo correcto y que todos ustedes pueden hacer algo al respecto sin dañarme a mí o a Anna.

-Samantha, no es tan sencillo…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no tenía otra opción.

-Hiciste bien- concluyó Subaru dando fin a la discusión.- Me imagino que lo mejor que podemos hacer es pelear.

-¿Aquí? ¿En mi América?- dijo Anna asustada.

-Así es, lo siento.

-¿Y nosotras qué?

Preguntó Samantha.

-Ustedes tendrán que prepararse muy bien para lo que vendrá.

Les dijo Arashi con un tono más compasivo de lo normal.

-Lo mejor será que se queden aquí con nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Fuma intente otro secuestro y me temo que si así fuera esta vez no dejaría viva a ninguna de las dos.

Samantha tenía ganas de llorar, se estaba mareando de todo lo que sucedía ahí adentro y tenía deseos de gritar muy fuerte, de abrazar a su madre.

Salió del departamento y Kamui fue tras ella.

-Samantha, espera…

-¿Qué quieres?

Kamui no supo que contestar ¿Qué quería? Quería muchas cosas, quería a Kotori de vuelta, quería a su madre, quería que Fuma volviera a ser el de antes, quería que todos los dragones se desvanecieran de su vida, quería no ser Kamui Shirou, quería salvar al mundo, la quería a ella…

-¿Porqué ahora me odias tanto?

Samantha se quedó callada sin mirarlo. Fuma le había enseñado tantas cosas…y talvez ahora no confiara en él pero también estaba aquél rubio angelical, Kakyo, él también le había enseñado cosas y de él no podía desconfiar, no podía.

Samantha apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no llorar.

-Por muchas cosas que veo en ti y no puedo explicarme como es que llegue a… a apreciarte si en el fondo no eres más que un monstruo como Fuma.

-No lo soy. ¡No estaría con ellos!

Gritó Kamui frenéticamente señalando al departamento donde estaban los demás.

-¡Estás con ellos porque no te quedaba otra opción después de todo!

-¡YO NO MATÉ A KOTORI!

Gritó de nuevo. Samantha se sobresaltó.

-Fue Fuma, su propio hermano quién la mató…

A Samantha se le revolvió el estómago, estaba sumamente confundida y muy aturdida.

-Déjame en paz por favor…

-Es que no vas a escucharme…

-No.

-Yo no la maté.

-¡No me importa! ¿Crees que es lo único? ¡Mírate Kamui! ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que eres? Representas un peligro absoluto para mí y para todos, te odio porque te acercaste a Anna y a mí! ¡Te odio por eso!

Samantha abrió la puerta del departamento y volvió a entrar dejando a Kamui sólo en el pasillo, este dio un golpe en la pared, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y sintió las lágrimas saladas resbalar por sus mejillas. Si, era un monstruo, lo sabía, pero que _ella _se lo dijera dolía aún más, el mundo entero podía odiarlo, pero no ella.

* * *

-Nos traicionó como era de esperarse ¡Siempre fue un plan estúpido Fuma!

Le reprochaba Kanoe, él, furioso y desesperado se acercó a ella amenazante, haciéndola trastabillar.

-Cállate, es que tú no comprendes nada, no entiendes, no tienes la suficiente claridad para ver las cosas del modo en que yo las veo. Mi intención no era que esa chica me trajera a Kamui corriendo para salvar a su amiguita, ella no es estúpida, pero al parecer tú si ¿No te das cuenta? Le he llevado a Kamui el infierno hasta la puerta de su casa.

Kanoe lo miró confundida, no, no entendía.

-El siguiente paso, Kanoe, es mandar a alguien a que mate a Anna, ese será el primer castigo para Kamui.

-Le diré a Satsuki que prepare a la Bestia…

-¡No!- gritó Fuma- ya me falló una vez…no pudo matar al niño y era sólo un humano cualquiera, ya fue suficiente… manda a otro o lo haré yo mismo.

Kanoe apretó los puños.

-Hazlo tú mismo entonces.

Fuma sonrió.

-Bien.

-No no pueden.

Sentenció una tercera voz desde las sombras, una voz tranquila, pausada, que parecía pronunciar cada palabra con dificultad.

-¿Qué demo…

Comenzó gritando Fuma, pero se detuvo casi al instante al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

De pie, sosteniéndose de una pared con dificultad, vestido con una incómoda bata azul de hospital, con sus cabellos dorados cayendo sobre su rostro, apretándose el pecho con una expresión de dolor, estaba Kakyo.

Despierto y de pie…

* * *

**HEADSTRONG**

_Strapped down and heavy/ azotado y trágico.  
Tied up and bound/ atado y obligado.  
This weight I carry/ Este peso que cargo.  
This weight I've found/ Este peso que encontré.  
So Let….Me be the one to say/ Entonces déja…me ser el que diga  
I've really had enough/ Realmente he tenido suficiente._

_Downfallen on/ Sobrecayendo._

_(or maybe down, falling?)/ (o talvez, abajo cayendo?)  
(Yes, you meant the world to me)/ Si, significabas el mundo para mí  
My sweet love/ Mi dulce amor.  
So headstrong/ Tan impetuoso  
Strong/ Fuerte._

_Watch me fall/ Mírame caer_

_One time too many/ Una vez, muchas  
You let me down/ Me dejaste caer.  
Won't think what could be / No piensas que podría ser  
Can't feel much now/ No siento mucho ahora_

_Downfallen on/ Sobrecayendo  
(Yes you meant the world to me)/ (Si significabas el mundo para mí)  
My sweet love/ Mi dulce amor.  
So headstrong/ Tan impetuoso  
(Are you?)—this is whispered/ (Eres tú?)- Esto es susurrado_

_and hard to pick up/ y difícil de recoger.  
Strong/ Fuerte._

_Watch me/ Mírame  
Change this world inside of you/ Cambiar este mundo dentro de tí.  
Change this world inside of you/ Cambiar este mundo dentro de tí._

_Does it really mean that much to you?/ En verdad significó tanto para tí?  
To hide your fear, to test the way I feel?/ Esconder tus miedos, probar como me siento?  
To test the way I feel/ Probar como me siento  
To test the way I feel/ Probar como me siento  
To test the way I feel/ Probar como me siento_

_Watch me crawl/ Mírame arrastrarme  
Watch me break/ Mírame quebrarme  
Watch me crawl/Mírame arrastrarme  
Watch me throw it all away./ Mírame tirar todo lejos._

_Downfallen on/ Sobrecayendo  
Yes you meant the world to me/ Sí, significabas el mundo para mi.  
My sweet love/ Mi dulce amor.  
So headstrong/ Tan impetuoso  
Strong/ Fuerte._

_I can't believe the things you say/ No puedo creer las cosas que dijiste  
So wrongful how I feel this way/ Está muy mal el sentirme de esta manera.  
I'm sleeping to relieve this strain./ Duermo para mitigar esta tension.  
So calmly, slowly, softly/ Tan calmado, despacio, suave.  
Just Let it all just drift away/ Sólo déjalo todo, llévatelo lejos.  
Let it all just drift away/ Deja que todo se valla lejos._

Earshot.

* * *

Hola Holaaaa!!! Bien primer punto…Desperté a Kakyo SIIII porque me gusta y no puedo evitarlo!!!!!! Lo siento, creo que con esto le doy un giro raro a la historia original pero es que para eso son los fics, para sacar los traumitas que llevas dentro!! Segundo punto La canción es una de mis favoritas de todo el mundo ¿Porqué? No sé… pero me encanta, sólo que tiene un punto débil; la traduces y queda del nabo…así que si la pueden cachar solo en inglés mucho mucho mejor además es la primera vez que ffnet me la deja en su formato original.. Besitos y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEEEWS!!! Se despide Julesita y Jimmy Paige, Robert Plant y derivados… que están de musos hoy jeje.. 


	13. My only one

**KAMUI-SHIROU69**-Hola! Siento no haber matado a Alejandro para deleite tuyo pero es que ahhhhh siento feo! El chico está basado en alguien q conozco y aunque no lo quiero mucho ps…siento feo jajaja pero lo sigo pensando…NOOO A SAMMY NO LA PUEDO MATAR es mi mejor amiga -' Gracias por el review!

**DAGGER**: amigui puse nuestra escena del mes jaja la q nos pasó justo el día de la publicación del capi pasado, está más bizarra q la verdadera pero se acerca bastante! Sobre matar a Anna…ps la vdd me quiero mucho pero nunca se sabe… así q no t aseguro q la deje viva ajaja YA REGRESAME A CHRISTHIÁN RENAULDEEEE

**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece a mi si no a las CLAMP blablablabla, Alejandro y Javier se pertenecen a sí mismos… y la canción le pertenece a Yellowcard a petición de Samantha (q tmb se pertenece a sí misma)

* * *

Kakyo se dejó caer en el suelo, sin sorprenderse por la indiferencia con la que Fuma y Kanoe lo tomaron, estaban sorprendidos, sí, él lo sabía, pero jamás lo mostrarían.

¿Porqué no?

Fue lo único que preguntó Fuma mirando al suelo, sin molestarse en levantar al débil rubio que estaba frente a él.

-Porque es un…desequilibrio…

Contestó Kakyo con voz pausada.

¿Desequilibrio- preguntó Kanoe con la voz cortada.

-Si, yo lo vi…lo sé.

-Sabes que cosa maldita sea…

* * *

¿Pueden quedarse aquí?

Preguntó Yuzuriha arreglando un par de colchas sobre el suelo de la sala

Samantha y Anna se miraron, la segunda se encogió de hombros.

-Diré que me quedo en tu casa.

-Mis papás están en Frankfurt.

Los dragones suspiraron, al menos era un alivio que estuvieran ahí con ellos.

Kamui entró después, con el semblante abatido y visiblemente deprimido, como era costumbre.

Nadie dijo una palabra más y se fueron a acostar, aunque nadie durmió esa noche, al día siguiente, se comenzaría a definir todo.

* * *

Subaru esperó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, algo en su corazón le decía que el momento de la venganza había llegado al fin…

No pudo evitar sentir un remolino de alivio y de infinito dolor al ver a su oponente finalmente frente a él. Seishiro se quedó un buen rato inmóvil, sin atacar, porque realmente siempre había sentido algo especial por su enemigo.

La barrera en forma de estrella de cinco puntas protegió la ciudad y a sus habitantes, en el momento exacto en que Subaru lanzó unas mortíferas cartas que se convirtieron en palomas, que, por un momento, tomaron desprevenido a Seishiro, que aún así tuvo tiempo de protegerse con una barrera que hizo que sangre roja cayera al suelo con lentitud, así como la sangre de esas palomas caía, lo haría la sangre de Subaru.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a tener alucinaciones, las alucinaciones dolorosas del árbol de cerezo, aquél que le recordaba tanto a su hermana¿Y si moría¿Y si se iba con ella? No faltaba mucho, lo sabía…pero porque no apresurar las cosas un poco…

Seishiro sonrió, porque eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para poder matar a Subaru.

_Si matas a Subaru, morirás tú también._

Le dijo la voz de una chica, una voz inconfundible…

_No moriré. –_ le respondió no muy seguro de lo que decía.

_Morirás._

Y esa fue la sentencia. Una potente luz le dio a Subaru en el pecho una luz furiosa, una luz completamente letal. Y su último pensamiento fue dedicado a Seishiro, quién se aferraba a no dejar la vida.

Pero la sentencia se había cumplido.

* * *

Subaru estaba muerto y los dragones lo sabían. Su muerte fue un duro golpe, por un momento se sintieron incapaces de continuar con nada, como si la muerte de un compañero fuera decisiva para tomar decisiones importantes.

Kamui era el único que no se sentía así; él veía la muerte de Subaru como un incitante a seguir y terminar con todo de una buena vez…además quería que Samantha y Anna estuvieran bien.

-Creo que podremos descansar durante algún tiempo.- dijo Arashi casi en un susurro- No estamos en su territorio y no conocen bien los puntos clave dónde atacar, tardarán en volver a hacerlo.

Samantha y Anna se miraron, tenían los ojos un poco llorosos, no conocían a Subaru tanto como para sufrir pero si lo suficiente para lamentarlo.

* * *

Volver la escuela no fue tan fácil, tratar de hacer las actividades normales sabiendo que en cualquier momento un ataque se podía desatar sobre cualquiera de ellos, sobre cualquier lugar, era una pesadilla. Anna se preguntaba como era que Kamui podía controlarlo, era increíble, se veía tan sereno como siempre, era una lástima no poder adivinar lo que había realmente en su corazón.

Alejandro había regresado al colegio también, con una pierna enyesada y algunas muecas de dolor pero mostrando esa sonrisa de siempre. Samantha no sabía como actuar, la última vez, en aquella habitación de hospital, después del beso, habían quedado en que lo pensarían mejor, había muchas cosas de por medio y ahora que se veían de nuevo, actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si en realidad jamás se hubieran permitido pensarlo, era extraño.

-Anna…-susurró Samantha en la clase de literatura (dónde siempre hablaban)¿Has visto que Alejandro actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Imbécil… ojalá que en el próximo ataque se encuentre el bien en medio…. �.�

¡Anna! Esas cosas no se dicen…

-Ya sé ya sé…pensé en voz alta…

¿Qué hago…le hablo o…

¿qué¿Estás tonta o que? Tú actúa como si nada…

Y así lo hizo Samantha, porque seguía los consejos de su amiga al pie de la letra.

Durante todo el día Alejandro y ella no se dirigieron la palabra, Alejandro la miraba con insistencia pero mientras no se acercara a hablar Samantha tampoco lo haría.

Fue en la noche, a la salida, cuando se suscitó la escena más penosa para Anna.

El pasillo, solo, a excepción de 5 personas. Alejandro, que estaba solito a punto de entrar a los baños, Javier, solo, esperando a sus amigos y Kamui…simplemente solo.

Anna y Samantha iban atrás. La chica de cabello rizado reparó en Alejandro, y según ella, susurró para sus adentros…

-Alejandro…

Pero o sufría de sordera, o susurraba muy alto porque no sólo Alejandro volteó si no también Javier y Kamui…

Anna se puso nerviosa de inmediato y Samantha quería esconderse en algún lugar bastante alejado del mundo. Anna se propuso salvar la situación pero la hizo peor…

-ALEJANDRO -… Javier ¿Tú qué¿Te llamas Alejandro? Nooo…. KAMUI QUE CHISMOSO ERES!

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Anna, y Samantha quería darle unos buenos golpes en al cabeza a su amiga.

- Si ¿Verdad¿Yo qué¿Yo qué- contestó Javier moviéndose chistoso.

Anna se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies, Kamui se encogió de hombros y se fue, Alejandro seguía de pie esperando a ver que querían las niñas.

-_Anna _o.O _eres una tonta ahora que le vas a decir…_

-_Déjame pensar…déjame pensar…_ ¡Alejandro! Ahhh oye…este… mmmm…podrías darme el teléfono de….este…mmmm…de…. Ricardo…si Ricardo… porfa es que lo necesito para algo MUY urgente…

- o.O Si claro toma sácalo de aquí… -.-' – le dijo cediéndole su celular.

Samantha lo miró sonrojada, él también la miro, pero no dijo nada más.

-Bueno…esto…muchas gracias adiós -

(n.a. lo peor de todo es que estos son hechos de la vida real…)

Samantha jaló a Anna y las dos se fueron…

-Hice estupidez triple, ahora Kamui me va a odiar, Javier va a decir que soy una mala onda y Alejandro va a pensar que soy una loca…

-Me salvaste de todas formas amigui…

¡Amigui mis greñas¡A ver si aprendes a no gritar en los pasillos!

* * *

Kamui esperó a las niñas afuera, se hubiera ido por la tontería de Anna, pero decidió no tomárselo muy a pecho, después de todo, seguramente se había puesto así por Javier, aunque no paraba de preguntarse que estarían diciéndole a Alejandro allá adentro…

Samantha y Anna salieron rojas y atacadas de la risa, una imagen que Kamui no veía desde hace mucho, por un momento pensó que si él había contribuido a que la risa se formara de nuevo en su rostro, estaba bien, después borró ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Lo siento Kamui en verdad perdón…

Kamui sólo le contestó con un gesto en la cabeza que Anna interpretó como un "está bien"

¿Nos vamos?

¡ANNA! –Gritó alguien tras ellos… Anna se volteó con una sonrisa y fue hacia all�, dejando a Kamui y a Samantha solos.

¿Se supone que la tenemos que esperar?

-Pues si…

-Samantha…

-No me digas nada ¿quieres?

Kamui le tomó por la muñeca y ahí, rodeados de gente, la acercó a él.

-Estoy preocupado por ustedes dos, enserio lo estoy, no puedo perdonarme, no puedo…

-Suéltame…

-Samantha, tienes que decirme que es lo que viste, porque no puedes…porque no puedes verme a los ojos sin sentir dolor ¿Por qué?

-Ya deberías saberlo… Todos lo saben…

-Pues no lo sé.

-Kamui todo mundo se va a dar cuenta…

-No me importa, dímelo.

Y aquellos ojos dulces, se volvieron mortíferos... Samantha había sido advertida de aquella mirada… Creyó que la mataría en cualquier momento con su furia, ya le habían dicho que cuando aquellos ojos se tornaban así, era señal de advertencia, de peligro.

-Te quiero…- dijo Kamui por fin y si, había furia en sus palabras y también había furia en el beso que le dio

Y mientras los labios fríos de Kamui se pegaban a los suyos, Samantha pensó que no había nada mortífero en aquella mirada, se preguntó si todo lo demás también era una vil mentira, si Kamui era en verdad el Kamui que ella había visto al principio, si había sido engañada. Kamui se alejó de ella con lentitud, como si no quisiera despegarse nunca.

-Sé que nada se compara a lo que sientes por Alejandro, sé que me odias por haberte metido a ti y a tu mejor amiga en esto, sé que quisieras no haberme conocido nunca y que para ti no soy más que un monstruo, pero…

Kamui fue silenciado por otro beso, esta vez fue Samantha la que tomó la iniciativa, parándose de puntas, rozó sus labios con los de él y después, mirándolo fijamente le propuso un plan.

-Te voy a creer, sólo si tú dejas de pensar en lo que siento por Alejandro, porque al lado de ti, eso no es más que un fantasma, sólo que tengo miedo, ayúdame a deshacerme de ese miedo… Tengo miedo de ti, pero no quiero tenerlo, quiere confiar ciegamente en todo lo que representas, en todo, incluso si para mí representas la misma muerte. Ayúdame.

* * *

**My only one**

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

* * *

Holaaaaaaa no saqué lo que pretende mi chulo lindo Kakyo en este, no podía, Subaru murió a pesar de ser mi segundo favoritín y no lo dejé sin ojo porque me gustan sus DOS oclayos y hay un cambio más, no traduje la canción, esto pues porque cuando traduje Headstrong (del capi anterior) me traumé de q no quedara tan bonita como a mí me suena pero si la prefieren con traducción háganmelo saber en el review (jejeje)…. Ya por último…tengo gripe y me estoy tomando un tesito de limón…besitos!


	14. Lord of this world

**SADIRA:** Hoooooola! Ps allá tú q te tardes con el review entre más t tardas tú más me tardo yo jajajaja soy mala. Por cierto este capi te gustará ps aparece el nuevo personaje tatatataaaaan tú ya sabes quién es, está algo intrigosito pero ahora si ni me preguntes porque mi no abrir la boca!

**MOTOKO-LI:** Muchas muchas gracias por el review! Que bueno q te gustó el fic y bueno si…mi gripe se ha marchado muy lejos! Espero que sigas leyendo…Fuma está loko, as usual… así q no t sorprendas porque estará listo con más maldosidades (( no existe esa palabra vdd?))

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la idea original del fic pertenecen a las CLAMP ashumashumashumash…. Joe se pertenece a si mismo, igual que Alejandro, Javier, Samantha y Anna, la canción es de los dioses del Rock, Black Sabbath

* * *

Estuvieron alerta toda la semana pero nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, ni un solo ataque, ni una sola ofensiva del enemigo, y Anna seguía viva, sin embargo esto no le daba total tranquilidad a Kamui, que pensaba que la amenaza de Fuma no había sido nada más por que si… si había matado a Kotori, no iba a tocarse el corazón para matar a Anna. 

El fuerte calor se intensificaba a medida que pasaban los minutos en el salón de clases, y Kamui sentía una punzada en la sien izquierda que le estaba empezando a molestar, a su lado, Javier dibujaba sin prestar atención, Kamui suspiró, giró sobre su espalda para toparse con la mirada de Samantha y eso lo animó un poco, ella le sonrió.

Todavía no sabía con seguridad si lo que sentía por ella era realmente amor, como el que había sentido por Kotori, pero no importaba demasiado, lo que importaba era que el sentimiento, cualquiera que este fuese, era totalmente correspondido.

.-Perdón la interrupción, llegó el alumno nuevo.

Anunció la coordinadora del grado desde la puerta, el profesor en turno asintió con una sonrisa. Las palabras de la coordinadora habían sacado a todos de la soñolencia, estaban atentos al alumno nuevo. La coordinadora hizo una seña y entró al salón un chico definitivamente particular, traía puesto un traje negro con una desaliñada camisa blanca, como si hubiera intentado ir de gala, su cabello oscuro caía en mechones rebeldes sobre su frente, destacando unos ojos de color extraño, como si una hoja anaranjada del otoño se hubiera posado sobre ellos, su nariz era un poco prominente, pero formaba parte del atractivo visual que ofrecía. Se llamaba Joe.

Anna y Samantha lo miraron fijamente mientras el chico nuevo iba a sentarse en la única banca vacía y aislada que había en el salón. El profesor le dio la bienvenida cordialmente y siguió con la clase. Anna le susurró bajito al oído a su amiga.

.-Es una nariz…pero está guapo.

Samantha se rió con ganas y el profesor la regañó en público, ella se sonrojó y se quedó callada, no sin voltear a ver a Joe, que también la veía y le guiñó un ojo, Samantha retiró la mirada casi de inmediato.

La clase transcurrió lentamente y Samantha no podía dejar de sentir unas ganas enormes de posar sus ojos en Joe, era inexplicable.

* * *

Seis días habían pasado exactamente desde que Kakyo había hablado y se había levantado y nada había querido decir ni hacer desde entonces, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho lo había dejado sumamente agotado y tuvo que descansar, sin prestar atención a las demandas de Fuma y Kanoe que exigían saber las mismas cosas que él sabía. 

Cuando por fin se sintió mejor, estuvo listo para compartir sus conocimientos y les contó todo con la respiración entrecortada.

.-A esta historia le falta un personaje, si matamos a Anna, entonces las cosas no se nos cumplirán como queremos.

.-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba Fuma ansioso.

.-Hay un hombre…un hombre mágico que peleará de este lado o del otro…de las decisiones de Anna depende su estadía… de Anna depende…

.-¿No son Anna y Samantha el equilibrio, precisamente?

.-No…Fuma…Samantha no es un equilibrio…Samantha es una decisión.

.-¡Entonces matémoslos a todos y punto!- dijo Fuma decidido, tomó su espada y se -dispuso a salir cuando una sombra rápida se poso en su camino y un juego de cartas de póker calló como lluvia sobre él.

Fuma con extraordinarios reflejos alcanzó al extraño, le puso el filo de la espada en la garganta, sometiéndolo de espaldas a él.

.-Antes de matarte quiero saber quien es el estúpido que intento poner pie en donde yo me encuentro…

Kakyo se levantó de la cama donde estaba haciendo otro enorme esfuerzo y se acercó a Fuma tratando de decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

.-Algunos me llaman "equilibrio" pero tu puedes llamarme Joe.

.-¿Quién demonios eres¿Cómo te atreves?

.-Me necesitas porque ninguno de los que están aquí podrían hacer lo que yo…

.-¿Y que es exactamente lo que tú puedes hacer?

.-Tú necesitas a Samantha… y yo también, por no mencionar el hecho de que ella me necesita de igual forma, aunque aún no lo sepa.

.-¿Y cuál es el plan?

Preguntó ansioso Fuma, había algo en Joe que le gustaba.

.-El plan es terminar con todo esto tan rápido como sea posible. Nada de batallas en orden, ni esas estupideces, propongo que todo sea rápido, conciso y en un solo lugar. Todos contra todos… excepto Kamui y tú, es un dogma que no podemos violar, lo tengo muy claro.

.-¿Cuándo?

.-Dame tiempo, déjame ganarme la confianza de Samantha, déjame conocerla y conocer a los demás dragones y te daré todos sus puntos débiles, sabíamos el de Subaru, pero no conocemos con certeza el de los demás.

.-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?

Preguntó Fuma interesado, sin darse cuenta de que, casi sin querer ya había bajado su espada y que Joe comenzaba a verlo más de frente.

.-El nombre del elegido es Kamui, "poder de Dios" a mi llámenme Joe, "el que Dios engrandece" tengo fuentes absolutamente confiables. El destino de los hombres no es más que una apuesta cruel. A ver que es lo que pasa con ellos, todo depende de nosotros y de nuestras decisiones ¿No es una carga demasiado pesada el futuro de la humanidad? Lo es, y por eso Dios ha decidido no hacerlo solo, se lo encargó a Kamui, para compartir la carga, pero luego se dio cuenta de que entre dos tampoco puede hacerse el trabajo, por eso engrandeció a alguien más, a mi. Yo era un chico normal, iba a la escuela, me gustaba la magia y entonces, un día, sin más, se me avisa que tengo que participar en esa decisión ¿Qué hago yo¡Acepto, por supuesto! Y entonces viene todo eso de envolverse en un trauma existencial, que si el mundo está bien como está, que si hay que destruirlo porque es un verdadero asco… como me era difícil tomar una decisión, un compañero particularmente amable me enseñó la situación mediante un sueño muy poco placentero, entonces la ví, linda niña Samantha, si que lo es, y tomé una decisión, estaría con ella, pero estar con ella era imposible porque existía Kamui y ¿De que lado está Kamui? Del lado equivocado, pero la tiene a ella. Por eso te brindo mi ayuda, una ayuda que no encontrarás en otro lado, a cambio, debes dejar vivir a Samantha.

.-Esa es una petición muy difícil, la muerte de Samantha está incluida en mi plan -personal.- Respondió Fuma negando con la cabeza.

.-Pues si deseas la victoria tendrás que excluirla de él, tendrás el cuerpo inerte de Kamui en tus manos, también el de Anna y el de los demás dragones del cielo.

Fuma pensó todo lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de sopesar las opciones y finalmente con un amago de sonrisa miró a Joe a los ojos y le dijo:

.-Acepto tu plan.

Joe sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron con un destello particular; sin mostrar miedo alguno se acercó a Fuma y le tocó el hombro, dándole un apretón que distaba de ser amistoso.

.-Puedes matarme ahora mismo si lo deseas, y sé que tendrás ganas de hacerlo por lo que te voy a decir; ten cuidado, si juegas conmigo, perderás, no creo en tus mentiras, así que te haré cumplir tu palabra, Samantha tendrá que mantenerse con vida.

Fuma apretó el mango de su espada y estuvo a punto de alzarla cuando sintió la mano de Kanoe, que había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo, apretar su otro hombro.

.-Kakyo te suplica que no lo mates, lo necesitamos Fuma, y lo sabes…

Le dijo en un susurro, Fuma aguantó la respiración, ya odiaba a Joe, pero podía matarlo una vez que él cumpliera su parte de la proposición, siempre quedaba esa opción, lo aguantaría sólo hasta que a él le conviniera y después…Joe estaría muerto, y Samantha, por supuesto, también.

* * *

-Necesito ayuda con el Colegio, me han dicho que tú me puedes ayudar a ponerme al corriente y todo eso… 

Dijo Joe con una voz amigable mientras se sentaba junto a Samantha quién de inmediato se sonrojó.

.-Madre!...quién te dijo esa mentirota

Gritó Anna mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Joe, él se rió y Samantha se sonrojó aún más.

.-Si te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- le respondió con la voz entrecortada.

.-Muchas gracias!

Le dijo Joe y se levantó.

.-Es un niño amigable, así todo simpático…

Comentó Anna, Samantha estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

-Y entonces multiplicas este por este otro y ya tienes el resultado… 

.-Perfecto.

Dijo Joe soltando el lápiz sobre la mesa y echando los brazos hacia atrás.

.-Ya deberíamos descansar un poquito- Dijo Samantha dejando su lápiz también.

.-Muy bien, terminame de contar lo de Alejandro.

Samantha suspiró, conocí a Joe desde apenas una semana pero algo en él le había hecho confiar plenamente y ya le había contado casi todo lo que había pasado con Alejandro.

.-No hay mucho más que contar, te lo aseguro, él y yo no quedamos en nada y bueno, yo me estoy dando una… oportunidad con Kamui.

.-¿Ya lo superaste completamente?

Samantha pensó durante mucho rato la pregunta.

.-Nunca me había sentido como me sentí con Alejandro, lo quise mucho, y aún ahora, lo veo y algo en mi interior se remueve, aunque creo que solamente es el suspiro del pasado, aún siento algo por él, aunque no es el mismo sentimiento.

.-¿No sientes como que, después de todo, lo quieres aunque sea…no sé como que librar del sufrimiento o algo así?

.-¡Exactamente!- Contestó Samantha abriendo mucho los ojos, era extraño que Joe le dijera justamente lo que sentía, ya que jamás había dado señales de eso. Samantha quería proteger a Alejandro de otro ataque como el que lo había lastimado al principio.

.-Se nota en tu mirada…

Una vez más Joe la sorprendía, parecía siempre saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

.-Pero no sé que te preocupa ¿Qué puede pasarle a Alejandro?

.-Si…bueno…nada, es sólo un sentimiento. Si algo le pasara, seria un duro golpe para mí.

Joe le sonrió, con esa sonrisa amigable y bondadosa y Samantha, extrañamente, se sintió más tranquila.

* * *

**Lord of this world**

_You're searching for your mind don't know where to start  
can't find the key to fit the lock on your heart  
you think you know but you are never quite sure  
your soul is ill but you will not find a cure._

_Your world was made for you by someone above  
but you chose evil ways instead of love.  
You made me master of the world where you exist  
the soul I took from you was not even missed._

_Lord of this world  
Evil possessor  
Lord of this world  
He's your confessor now!_

Black Sabbath.

* * *

Bien ya sé que as usual me tardé en actualizar, pero esq ya tenía el capi y lo cambié totalmente por otro así que, técnicamente, lo rescribí. Ustedes perdonarán. Los quiero besitos y recuerden R&R 

tengo problemas con ffnet aveces no se ponen los guines de los diálogos espero le entiendan


	15. Down in the dark

**Shakti:** Este nombre me late jeje quédatelo oye by the way si…tmb fue mi capítulo preferido, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo… amigui talvez este capi t traume de por vida pero ya sabes que todo lo que hago es por una buena razón

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a las CLAMP blabla, yo no gano nada escribiendo esto más q mera satisfacción personal así q 0 demandas… Joe, Javier, Alejandro, Samantha y Anna se pertenecen a si mismos. La canción me pertenece al ser la legítima esposa de Kurt Cobain.

* * *

Samantha estaba comenzando a extrañar su casa, y sabía que Anna también preferiría estar allá viendo películas en la enorme tele de la cantina, pero debían estar ahí, protegidas por los dragones. 

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas, comenzaba a amanecer, era extraño que se levantara con el día, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir bien y esa era la razón de que se levantara tan temprano.

_Alejandro…_

Samantha se frotó los ojos, no quería pensar en Alejandro tan temprano, sobre todo tomando en cuenta q el torso desnudo de Kamui estaba a menos de un metro de ella…

_Alejandro…_

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma, vislumbró a Anna profundamente dormida…Javier…si eso es pensaría en como hacer que antes de la batalla final Javier y Anna se besaran para que…

_ALEJANDRO! _

Samantha se estremeció, se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo sin hacer ruido, al fin y al cabo, había dormido en pants y no le importunaba salir así a la calle…

El nombre de Alejandro seguía retumbando en su cabeza como si actuara como una especie de guía y Samantha se dejaba guiar.

El sonido del nombre se hizo más y más fuerte, Samantha se encontró en un callejón oscuro donde vislumbró a dos figuras, una de pie, amenazante y la otra tendida en el suelo, moribunda.

.-Llegaste… lo sabía…

Samantha supo q se dirigían a ella.

.-¿Quién eres?

El sonido de una risa fría le produjo a Samantha un vuelco en el corazón, mientras se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad, sus ojos fueron reconociendo al que estaba en el suelo.

.-¡Alejandro!-gritó mientras corría hacia él.

El espectáculo la hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, Alejandro sangraba de la cabeza y tenía un hueco en el abdomen que igualmente sangraba profusamente, por no hablar de q se alcanzaban a ver algunos órganos, trataba de gritar, pero el dolor se lo impedía, estaba amarrado de pies y manos con una cuerda anudada de forma extraña.

.-Sigue vivo… y seguirá vivo por algún rato, sufriendo lentamente.

Dijo la figura que estaba de pie, Samantha, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas lo encaró con valentía. Sintió un enorme dolor al ver que no lo reconocía, ni siquiera podía verle el rostro porque estaba enmascarado, se sintió impotente.

.-¿Porqué él?

.-¿No te alegra¿Acaso no te hizo sufrir? Lo merece…

.-¡No lo merece! Es un adolescente como puede saber que me lastima… ¿Cómo demonios puede saberlo?

.-Entrégate a Fuma, entrégate a Kanoe, o Anna correrá peor suerte…

.-No¡No la tocarás!

El sujeto desconocido se rió.

.-Puedo hacerlo, no lo dudes… piénsalo, entrégate, las amenazas de Fuma fueron caricias a comparación de mis amenazas… entrégate…

Samantha se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y el extraño asesino desapareció. La chica hizo un esfuerzo por voltear a ver a Alejandro, sentía miedo al ver las crueles heridas, pero tomó su mano, que estaba comenzando a ponerse fría.

.-Alejandro…Dios mío…lo siento tanto… fue mi error, fue mi error todo por quererte…

Alejandro hizo un intento por apretar la mano de Samantha…

.-Debes saber…

Samantha comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

.-Sammy… lo conocemos…

.-¿A quién conocemos?

.-El asesino…

Una mueca de dolor intenso se dibujó en la cara de Alejandro, Samantha apretó su mano, el charco de sangre había llegado ya hasta sus rodillas, manchando su pants azul cielo de un rojo repugnante, por un lado, se moría por que Alejandro le dijera el nombre del asesino, por otro, se daba cuenta de que cada palabra pronunciada le suponía más dolor.

.-Sammy…no confíes….

Samantha comenzó a sentir sus rodillas húmedas, se miró los pants sucios, pero no le importó, las manos ya las tenía también manchadas de sangre.

.-Sammy…si te quise… para mí.

.-¡Samantha!- escuchó que gritaban, pero no volteó, hasta que unas manos firmes se posaron en sus hombros y la levantaron.

.-Llévenselo, hagan lo que puedan por él…

.-Kamui no se puede hacer na…

.-¡Llévenselo!

Samantha vio como tomaban el cuerpo de Alejandro, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, quería hablar, pero ya no podía.

.-¿Estás bien? Samantha… háblame… ¿estás bien?

Kamui sacudió a Samantha un par de veces, pero ella no podía reaccionar.

.-Por favor Samantha… dime algo.

.-Todo fue por mí.

Dijo por fin y se dejó caer, inconsciente, en los brazos de Kamui.

Despertó unas horas después, el recuerdo de Alejandro la había hecho reaccionar, lo primero que vio fueron dos enormes y divinos ojos observándola con preocupación.

.-Kam…

.-¿Estás bien?

Samantha negó con la cabeza y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, inconsolable.

.-¿Ha muerto ya?

Kamui desvió la mirada…

.-No.

Samantha no supo como sentirse… por un lado realmente deseaba que Alejandro muriera, solo así terminaría su terrible sufrimiento, por otro lado, si Alejandro moría se sentiría muy culpable.

.-No puede hablar, no puede moverse, pero sufre. Samantha, yo no quería esto, lo siento.

.-¿Puedo verlo?

.-Lo mejor es que no lo hagas.

.-Pero Kamui…

.-Samantha, hazme caso, lo mejor es que no lo veas.

Samantha bajó la mirada, decidida a obedecer a Kamui.

.-¿Viste quién lo atacó?

.-Si…bueno no, traía una máscara, no pude reconocerlo.

Kamui se quedó pensativo.

* * *

--Por lo tanto, nuestro compañero Alejandro no podrá volver a la escuela… vamos a ofrecer una oración por su descanso eterno. 

Todo el salón ofreció su oración en silencio, Alejandro murió dos días después del ataque.

Samantha no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas y Anna le apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Las clases transcurrieron lúgubremente, el dolor por la pérdida de Alejandro se filtraba por las paredes.

En el receso, Samantha y Anna se alejaron incluso de Kamui, sólo ellas sabían el verdadero significado de la muerte de Alejandro, sólo ellas podían comprender el sentimiento.

Joe se acercó a ellas casi con timidez.

.-Espero no interrumpir nada.

.-No Joe, no te preocupes.

.-Me imagino que debes estar desecha…

.-Imaginas bien, Joe, creo que sólo tú y Anna pueden comprender como me siento.

.-¿Quieres un consejo?

Samantha asintió.

.-Ve a tú casa,tú vete con ella Anna, deberían pasar un tiempo solas, lejos de todo, vean unas películas, ríanse juntas, duerman bien … apóyense, pero solas.

Dijo y se fue, Anna y Samantha se miraron.

.-¿Y si tomamos su consejo?

.-No creo que a Kamui le agrade, Samantha.

.-Si yo tampoco, pero realmente si extraño mi casa y sé que tú también la tuya, aunque claro irás a mi casa no a la tuya pero en fin…

.-Samantha, Alejandro acaba de morir, creo que nosotras también corremos peligro.

.-Entonces nos llevaremos a Karen o a Arashi o a Yuzuriha… pero volveremos a casa.

Anna lo pensó un poco.

.-Si, tienes razón, realmente extraño estar en tu casa jaja… pero nos llevaremos a las chicas…

Samantha y Anna se sonrieron, felices de poder llevar a cabo el consejo de Joe, aunque fuera a medias…

* * *

--Se irán a casa de Samantha esta noche. 

.-¿Las piensas tan estúpidas como para irse solas?

.-Por supuesto que no, se llevaran a algunos dragones con ellas, eso por seguro, pero ese es precisamente el punto, atacar…atacar y matar a todos los que se puedan, de una sola vez.

.-Eres demasiado presuntuoso Joe.

.-Y tú eres demasiado incrédulo, Fuma… ¿Viste lo que le hice a Alejandro? Hice lo que uno de los tuyos no pudo… Ahora Samantha tiene un daño moral que la hace aún más vulnerable, bastará tomar a Anna como rehén y entonces habremos ganado todo, una vez que Samantha vea a su amiga muerta, no habrá cabida en ella para la esperanza y sabrá que todos los que quiere irán corriendo la misma suerte poco a poco hasta que por fin decida que el mundo es nada y nosotros lo somos todo, y que ella tiene el poder de hacer que Kamui destruya y así se evitará más dolor.

.-Tienes una curiosa forma de pensar- dijo Fuma con un amago de sonrisa, Joe se inclinó como si agradeciera a todo un gran público.

.-La verdadera batalla ya va a comenzar.

* * *

--¡No! Es una idea estúpida ¿No te das cuenta¡Viste lo que le pasó a Alejandro y aún así te quieres ir… 

.-Kamui…ustedes pueden ir con nosotros, hay suficiente espacio, simplemente necesito irme a un lugar donde me sienta segura, donde me sienta mejor y estar aquí no me hace ningún bien, entiéndelo.

.-Kamui miró a sus compañeros en busca de un apoyo que no recibió.

.-Es su bienestar el que importa- aseguró Seiichiro

.-vámonos con ellas, a nosotros nos da lo mismo estar en un lugar que en otro- puntualizó Karen.

.-Algo me dice que no es la decisión correcta. – dijo Arashi y Kamui dio gracias al cielo de que alguien fuera coherente.- La princesa Hinoto me ha dicho que vio muerte.

.-La muerte que vio tu princesa seguramente fue la de Alejandro- contestó Samantha en un tono que rasgaba lo hostil.

.-No- contestó Arashi muy serena- era una muerte colectiva.

.-Es injusto- dijo Anna abriendo la boca por fin- nos tienen como prisioneras, como si manteniéndonos aquí nos pudiera salvar del destino, estás son sólo paredes, no barras de protección infalible que más da que estemos en un lugar que en otro… no pueden tenernos aquí a la fuerza y si, finalmente deciden no acompañarnos, nos iremos solas de cualquier modo y no tienen ningún derecho a detenernos…

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Sorata rompió el silencio.

.-Bueno, creo que hay que empacar nuestras cositas .-.

Samantha se acercó a Anna y le dio un apretón en el brazo, Anna le sonrió.

.-Fue una mentira- susurró Anna bajito- jamás dejaría que salieras de aquí tu sola y yo jamás me dejaría a mi misma irme de aquí sin ellos.

.-Lo sé, fue una buena mentira, los convenció a todos.

.-que triste…tan locas y aferradas nos ven…

.-No importa, estaremos en mi casa, por fin, siento que ahí si podré encontrar un poco de paz

* * *

**

* * *

Down In The Dark **

_Baby you're going Down In The Dark_

_Show my lonely night is fallen and I don't have very long_

_Think I might of broke my boil_

_Within my face might burn_

_You're gonna make it better for a little while_

_Baby you're gonna die someday_

_See you in your crowded wasted , then you start to fade_

_That when we start singing faster_

_I wouldn't wait so long_

_Won't get any easier in the Dark_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeahh_

_You Will, You Will, You Will..._

**NIRVANA**

* * *

Al fin hice lo que, en el fondo, todos deseábamos, la muerte de Alejandro siiiiiii ya era hora, si el personaje de la vida real cambia de… técnica, talvez lo resucite jajajaja 

No no es cierto, para resucitados Cristo… jaja, lo cierto es que tuve que matarlo pero no se ha ido del todo… es como Sirius Black - Rowling lo mató, pero yo sé que está vivo….

Bueno besos! por cierto de nuevo me están jodiéndo los guiones de los diálogos


	16. Oblivion

**Shakti:** Si si lindo nombre! Bueno amigui ya sé q la muerte de Alex te traumó pero es hora de que por un ratito te traumes MÁS! Sorry por la tardanza, es que ps con eso de que necesitaba ver la peli, pero espero que la tardanza haya valido aunque sea un poquito la pena.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a las CLAMP blablablablabla… la canción, Oblivion de 30 seconds to Mars, grax a Jared Leto por esta belleza de cosa!

**Agradecimiento especial**: a Paola que me presentó a 30 seconds to Mars jaja

* * *

Samantha se sintió realmente reconfortada después de verse de nuevo en casa, Anna también se sintió bien de estar de vuelta en un lugar conocido y donde siempre se sentía cómoda. Samantha volteó a ver a los demás, finalmente todos los dragones habían decidido acompañarlas y eso le alegraba, ninguno había quedado atrás.

.-Siéntanse como en su casa por favor.- Dijo Samantha con una sonrisa muy amplia, Kamui en el fondo se sintió bien de verla sonreír.

Los dragones dejaron sus cosas sobre el suelo y luego se sentaron en la sala, cohibidos, callados, sin embargo Samantha y Anna se plantaron en la cantina y comenzaron a ver una película muy animadas.

Afuera hacia un viento un poco frío y las plantas del jardín de Samantha se movían con lentitud, pero ellas no eran lo único que se movía… un grupo de personas se movían entre las sombras con sorprendente agilidad, no hacían ningún tipo de ruido, iban liderados por un hombre vestido con una capa negra y portando un antifaz, que les iba indicando por dónde seguirlo.

.-Recuerden el plan, maten a todos, menos a Anna, a Samantha y por supuesto al buen Kamui, maten a todos.

Los dragones del cielo asintieron, en sus ojos se podía reflejar claramente el deseo de muerte. Kanoe desde su guarida podía verlo todo y sonrió al pensar que Hinoto también podría verlo, pero no había tenido tiempo de advertirlo, la llegada de Joe era algo que no se había esperado.

Las ventanas de la sala estallaron en mil pedazos y una especie de venda blanca tomó a Seiichiro por el cuello, apretaba, la espada de Arashi surgió de la palma de su mano e intentó cortarla pero era casi imposible.

Los dragones del cielo entraron ante la mirada de terror de los dragones de la tierra.

.-Lamentamos haber hecho esta interrupción tan repentina y descortés.

Dijo el hombre del antifaz con una reverencia, Samantha lo reconoció y se horrorizó al recordar a Alejandro.

.-Tú lo mataste…

El hombre del antifaz volteó a verla, y le sonrió.

.-Yo lo maté por tu bien, sólo por tu bien.

Sorata no tardó en hacer una barrera, podía darse cuenta por la expresión del enemigo y por el ataque de Nataku a Seiichiro que no cesaba, que no iban sólo a hacer una visita casual.

.-Bien hecho.- Dijo el hombre del antifaz observando la barrera.

Nataku incrementó el ataque sobre Seiichiro, Karen, en un intento por salvarlo, lanzó fuego sobre ella, hiriendo al enemigo pero Seiichiro ya había muerto.

Eso significaba el inicio de una guerra.

Yuzuriha corrió hacia Samantha y Anna, aunque Kamui ya estaba con ella sentía que debía protegerlas pero Joe le lanzó unas cuantas cartas al rostro que le ocasionaron pequeñas heridas sangrantes y muy dolorosas. Inuki se lanzó contra Joe, pero un poder invisible de las manos del mago lo lanzó lejos. Kusanagi terminó el ataque contra Yuzuriha y ella cayó al suelo, sangrando quién sabe de que punto exactamente, no podía distinguirse porque todo su cuerpo estaba empapado del líquido rojo. Esta vez fue Sorata quién buscó venganza, y atacó a Kusanagi con furia, haciéndolo caer al suelo, muerto.

Nataku atacó a su vez a Sorata, pero Arashi, sin pensar bien lo que hacía, se interpuso en el ataque, su cuerpo sangrante cayó entre los brazos de Sorata.

.-No puedes morirte, no de esta forma, no era así como debía ser.

.-Tú querías morir salvando a una chica linda, pero yo prefiero que no mueras. Cuida de Kamui y de las chicas.

Sorata dejó a Arashi con suavidad en el suelo y se lanzó contra Nataku que atacaba a Karen y le dio muerte.

.-Tenemos que irnos, rápido.- Le dijo Kamui a Samantha y a Anna.

.-No, por supuesto que no irán a ningún lado.- murmuró el hombre del antifaz.- ¡Satsuki!

Entonces unos tentáculos aparecieron de debajo de la tierra, tomaron a Anna y a Samantha y volvieron a la tierra.

Yuto peleaba con Karen y con un enfurecido Sorata. Kamui se quedó mirando el suelo destruido, pero no había señales de Anna y Samantha, ni como llegar a ellas.

Alzó su mirada hacia le hombre del antifaz y quiso descargar toda su furia contra él.

.-Me voy.- le dijo el hombre y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció, Yuto vio que se marchaba y lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Maldito infeliz- murmuró para sí. Él le había dicho que desparecerían juntos, que lo ayudaría, y lo había dejado sólo con tres enemigos, Kamui incluido.

.-¡Esperen!- les gritó Kamui a Sorata y a Karen- No lo maten.

.-¿De qué estás hablando?- le espetó Karen, pero Kamui no le respondió, se acercó a Yuto, lo tomó fuerte por el hombro y le clavó las uñas, haciéndolo sangrar.

.-Dime porque se las llevaron, dime porque.

Yuto sonrió.

.-Kamui ¿Quién crees que soy? Mátame, porque no voy a decir nada.

Kamui lo soltó, apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta.

.-Mátenlo. Ahora si pueden hacerlo.

* * *

Samantha tomó fuertemente la mano de Anna, estaban frente a la Bestia y frente a Satsuki, Anna tenía una herida en la cabeza pero no se quejaba, y ella a su vez no se quejaba de su herida en el brazo ni de su herida en la cintura.

Escucharon pasos tras ellas y se dieron la vuelta. Samantha reconoció de inmediato a Kanoe.

.-Me fallaste Samantha. Creí que había quedado muy claro el trato entre nosotras.

.-Me mintieron.

Kanoe se acercó son rapidez a ellas y tomó a Anna por el brazo.

.-La tierra como la conoces no vale nada y te lo voy a demostrar.

Las tres cayeron en el vacío todo estaba oscuro, Kanoe sujetaba a Anna por el brazo. Pronto estuvieron en un lugar en ruinas, todo había caído bajo el poder del fuego y de la muerte.

.-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Samantha.

.-Esto es lo que pasará muy pronto.- dijo Kanoe.

.-No pasará, porque Kamui lo impedirá.- repuso Samantha.

.-Pero si yo soy Kamui.- dijo una vos tras ellas. Se trataba de Fuma.- y yo haré que esto suceda muy pronto, cuando tenga al otro Kamui en mis manos y lo mate, tal como voy a hacer con Anna ahora.

.-¡No!-gritó Samantha y se lanzó sobre él, pero una fuerza invisible la echó lejos de él. Anna se debatía entre los brazos de Kanoe, pero ella simplemente no la dejaba marchar. Fuma se acercó a ellas espada en mano y de un movimiento limpio le cortó la garganta a Anna y ella desapareció de los brazos de Kanoe.

Samantha gritó, y se puso de pie para alcanzarla pero ya no estaba ahí, era casi imposible de creer que Anna había muerto.

.-Ella es la primera, pero no parará aquí, no habrá nada que quede en este mundo, sólo le hice un favor, cayó bajo mis manos en lugar de hacer bajo las de un violador, un secuestrador o todas esas cosas en las que se han convertido los humanos. Samantha, será mejor así, sólo debes entregarme al otro Kamui.

.-Tú no comprendes, sólo hay un Kamui.

Fuma miró a Samantha con desprecio y entonces volvieron al sombrío lugar donde estaban Satsuki y la Bestia.

Samantha estaba en estado de shock Kanoe la tomó por el brazo y la llevó al mismo lugar donde había estado antes, sentándola en la misma cama con dosel.

.-Te dejaré aquí sola para que lo pienses mejor.

Dijo y así lo hizo, la dejo sola, sumida en un estado de profunda tristeza, incapaz de pensar con claridad, pidiéndole perdón a Anna, esperando que ella, donde quiera que estuviese ahora, estuviese mejor.

* * *

Kakyo no podía creer lo que veía desde las sombras, Fuma y Kanoe se habían retirado ya, él en busca de Kamui y ella en busca de su hermana. Regresó a su cama lentamente y se tumbó sobre ella, pensando que no tenía caso haber despertado si sólo lo había hecho para sufrir más. Se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

Volvió a sumirse en un sueño profundo, estaba en un lugar destruido, triste, desolado, y escuchó el llanto de una niña. Caminó buscando de donde provenía el sonido hasta que detrás de un automóvil encontró a Anna, sentada y llorando.

.-¿Porqué lloras?- le preguntó.

.-Me siento tan confundida, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí ¿Estoy muerta? Dios mío, si estoy muerta ¿porqué vine al infierno?

Kakyo comprendió la situación, comprendió todo de inmediato y se sorprendió de no haberlo comprendido antes, se arrodilló junto a Anna y le acarició el cabello.

.-No has muerto, y no estás en el infierno.

El panorama cambió, Kakyo le pidió a Anna que mirara y ella vio el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, un campo de flores.

.-¿Lo ves? No estás muerta.

.-¿Dónde estoy?

.-Estás en un sueño, Kanoe y Fuma te enviaron aquí para hacerle creer a Samantha que habías muerto y que el mundo tal como ustedes lo conocen no vale nada, para que entregue a Kamui porque pronto creerá que Alejandro y tú murieron por su culpa y que lo mismo pasará con todos los que quiere si Kamui no muere pronto.

.-Pero si Kamui muere y Fuma resulta vencedor la tierra…

.-Pero la tierra sin los que amas no vale nada, absolutamente nada.

.-Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Kakyo la miró compasivo.

.-No puedo hacer eso.

.-Pero tú puedes hacer lo mismo que Kanoe ¿No es cierto?

.-Si, puedo, pero Anna, soy un dragón del cielo.

El terror se dibujó claramente en el rostro de la chica y se separó de él.

.-No puede ser posible, eres tan distinto a ellos.

Kakyo no respondió.

.-Por favor, ayúdame, te lo suplico, no puedo dejar que Samantha haga algo que no debe por mi culpa, ayúdame, no quiero estar aquí por mucho que llegue a disfrutar tu compañía, yo también tengo gente en la tierra a la que amo con todo el corazón.

* * *

**Oblivion**

The enemy arrives  
Escape into the night  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
This enemy alive  
Divinity defines  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run  
Under the burning sun  
I The enemy arrives  
Escape into the night  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
This enemy alive  
Divinity defines  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run  
Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Come with us to the ride  
Join in the fight  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
Unity divides  
Division will unite  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
America it's all so beautiful  
Until it comes away

Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came

take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Come with us to the ride  
Join in the fight  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
Unity divides  
Division will unite  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
America it's all so beautiful  
Until it comes away

Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came

**30 seconds to Mars.**

* * *

Bien, lamento decir que le quedan dos capítulos más a este lindo fic ¡OMG! Dos capítulos más y un epílogo. Ya nos deshicimos de algunos dragoncitos de ambas partes

Y bueno ahora sólo faltan los encuentros principales que por supuesto no les contaré. He disfrutado mucho haciendo este fic y en verdad espero que todos los que lo han leído lo estén disfrutando tanto leyéndolo como yo haciéndolo.

Besos a todos.


End file.
